Ranch of Heaven and Hell
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What kind of place did Daicy Strain aka Dice get into? Is the place really hell or a slice of heaven?


**Ranch of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 1**

I yawned as I opened my eyes as the mini bus, I was riding in came to a hault at it's destination. I looked around at the other occupants sitting in their seats, some staring out the front windshield of the bus, others talking amongst themselves. I sat in the back of the bus by myself. The rattling of chains sounded as a few occupants moved as the mini bus slid to a hault in a dirt driveway. The driver of the bus, dressed in a tan sheriff's uniform turned and looked to everyone. He smiled from behind his mirrored sunglasses and big, black, flat brim hat. "You all just sit tight and mind Josey." said as he walked off the mini bus. Josey the guard stood up from the front seat, that was behind the fencing, that separated us from them, with a sawed off shotgun in his hands. He smiled a dirty, yellowish teeth grin as he walked over and leaned against the railing, awaiting his partner's return.

I sighed as I lifted up my left hand, moving a few strands of my reddish brown locks out of my hazel orbs. The chains rattled as Josey looked back towards me and eyed me with his beady little brown ones. "Dice keep it down." He warned. I just snorted and stopped moving, looked out the window close enough to me. We ended up parked in a dirt parking lot of a huge ranch. I sighed as I couldn't believe this was my punishment. Going to work at a dude ranch for my sentence, working and going to rehab group meetings here. This was going to be easy. My name is Daicy Strain, but most call me Dice. Well because everybody always said, I liked rolling the dice when it came to taking dangerous ways to anything. Plus I had a pair of dice on me all the time. I usually played little games with them, when I was by myself in my cell most of the time or in solitary confinement. But mostly they were my good luck charms. I'm a shorty, around 5'5 in height, weighing around 145. But I was hard to handle, so they thought sticking me on a dude ranch would straighten out my attitude and make me fly right so I could get out of jail. Well they thought wrong.

walked back onto the bus, unlocked the door, came in and started unlocking everybody from the floor as we were escorted off the bus. Josey led us off and made us line up. Of course, I was the only woman in the bunch for this trip. I walked off the bus and walked down the line. Stood at the end as walked by me as a very, tall gentleman came walking over from, I guess the house. It was a huge log cabin, one floor. Wrap around porch with a logged front porch swing leaning towards an awesome view of the mountains and open fields of the ranch. Probably best place to see the sun set. Three large dogs laid on the porch. Two Rotties and a Bull Mastiff. The bull bounded off the porch and walked at the gentleman's side. I wasn't any way scared of the dog nor the gentleman at this point. He walked up and stood next to . Brinks was holding all our files in his hands, he had gotten from the bus, handing them to the gentleman. "Listen up. This here's Mr. Mark Callaway. He owns this here ranch and is in charge of each and every one of you. Whatever he says goes. Treat him like you would treat us. With respect." Brinks looked to me when he said those last few words.

The owner took the files and held them in his very large hands. I swear he had to be around 6'10 maybe seven feet tall. Auburn red hair that was tied in a ponytail down to the middle of his back. He wore a light tan cowboy hat upon his head. Black belt around the hat holding it looks to be eagle or hawk feathers. Tight blue jeans, sleeveless black tight t-shirt and black work boots completed his attire. Tattoos decorated both arms up to his neck, down to his wrists. Interesting to say the least. His eyes I couldn't see, they were hiding behind a set of mirrored sunglasses. But I could feel him burning a hole into each and every one of us standing before him. "Uncuff them Sgt and be on your way." His baritone, Texan accented voice bellowed. jumped a bit and looked to Callaway. "Are you sure sir? Some of them will run.." He nodded as he leaned his hand out and snapped his fingers. The two huge rotties bounded off the porch and sat back on their haunches in front of the line, one on each end. The Bull Mastiff sat in the middle a few feet from Callaway. "I got everything under control. Now do as I say." Brinks nodded as him and Josey uncuffed us from the shackles and got back on the bus. "Everybody grab your gear from the bus." He bellowed. We all turned around and grabbed our gear before the bus was told to leave, as the gate to the ranch opened with a buzz noise, the bus pulled out of the dirt driveway and disappeared in a cloud of dust. The gate closed by itself once again and locked itself.

All of us stood back in line with our gear in hand. I had a back pack upon my shoulder and my large black duffle bag in black fingerless gloved hands. The gentleman stood before us once again as we gathered our gear. He was quickly flipping through the files and then closed them and looked to us. "As the Sgt said. I'm Mark Callaway, but you all will refer to me as 'Sir'. Do I make myself clear?" All of us nodded, but me of course. To me I could care less at this point. "Good now follow me and I will show you where you will be only sleeping. The rest of the time, you will be working and in rehab meetings." Mark motioned for us to follow him. We all picked up our gear and walked across the dirt covered ground to a medium sized shack, out beside the huge dark gray barn. Callaway stopped in his tracks and stood to the side and opened the door to the shack. "This is where you will be sleeping, so haul your carcass' inside, place your gear upon a bunk and then line up back out here." Everybody did as they were told. Inside it was going to be cramped. I got a top bunk near the door, nobody didn't argue. Just placed their bags upon a bunk and walked back out to line back up. After everybody was out Callaway closed the door and walked around and stood in front of us with the dogs.

"Now we've got a lot of work to do. So might as well get started." Callaway began to explain as he placed a hand upon his hip, his other holding the files. "Each of you will pair off, I know there is an odd number of you. The loner will have something special. Now you will be assigned to one of my ranch hands to know what your suppose to do every day while you're here at the ranch. Now count off by fours." We counted off by fours and of course I was the dang odd ball. Didn't bother me until the gentleman's next words.

"Alright the ones will be going with Chancy. He's in the barn, go now and be quick." The pair left to go meet with him. "Twos head to the corral. Your working with Dainer. Hussle because he's a very impatient man to keep waiting." They ran off in a matter of moments. "Threes your going with Kenneth here.." A medium height man came walking out from around the barn and over to us. He was sort of heavy set. Light brown hair that was balding on the top of his head. The gentleman and Kenneth nodded as he walked over. "You will be going with him to round up the cattle and bring them in for their feedings for the night. Follow and do as he tells you." Kenneth took the pair and headed off for the barn. Mark look to the last pair and myself. "The three of you follow me." He started walking off as we followed him across the yard to the back of the house. A medium sized Spanish woman came walking out the back screen door. "Hello Sir Callaway." He nodded. "Hello Savvanah. This is your help for the evening." She nodded as the pair trudged up the stairs and followed her into the kitchen for their work.

He turned and looked to me. "Well, looks like it's your lucky day. Your going to be personally working for me and with me." I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't looking forward to working with this big bull. I shrugged. "Should I feel privileged?" I commented. He lifted a brow as he lowered his sunglasses down his nose. A pair of emerald piercing eyes looked to me. "You should be.. You should be..." He evilly chuckled. He motioned for me to follow him. I nodded as I followed him down to the corral down near the barn.

**Chapter 2**

I slowly dragged myself to the bunk house, slowly climbed up and tossed my bags to the floor. Collapsed upon my bunk. I was dead tired. That guy had me running ragged. I personally had to take care of his two personal horses and tomorrow I had to start breaking in his new stallion. I had never broken in horses before. I told him that and he said I would learn the hard way about it. I think he sensed I was a hard ass, bad attitude one out of the whole squad here, but I wasn't going to take his shit. I laid there and let sleep over take me. I wasn't going to argue or anything. The rest of the guys came trudging in and did the same as I did. They had us wrapped around their fingers here so far. I think they were enjoying it really. Especially Callaway. The door opened with a squeaking of the hinges as of course Callaway filled the doorway. "Alright lights out… Up and early tomorrow. Each team will be rotating chores with each person. A list everyday will be posted on the bunk door. So make sure you check it everyday, so you know where to go." He turned and looked behind the door at me. I slowly opened one eye and looked to him. "Except you. I want you to report to me everyday." I just slightly nodded, I was just way too tired to argue with him about anything right now. "Alright, everybody get some sleep. I will be here to wake you in the morning for morning chores. Proper attire will be left for you on your bunk when you return from breakfast. I will not have you on my ranch looking the way you all do." With that he left.

"Slave driver.." Daivon mumbled from under me. I think the whole bunk house agreed with him, but didn't say nothing because we were all too tired to even talk. So we ended up all passing out for the night.

"Up and at'em now!" Callaway's voice boomed through the shack. I jumped and sat up quickly and felt Daivon hit his head on the bottom of the bed. "What the hell..." Shaine yelled as he nearly fell off his bunk across the way. "On your feet and to breakfast in ten minutes." He explained and left with the door to the shed open. I growled as I jumped down from my bunk. It was still dark outside. "It's still dark out.. Is he nuts?" Daivon asked me. I just shrugged as I looked to him. "If he is, then we are all in trouble." I said as I sighed and rubbed the back of my sore neck. I slipped on my work boots and headed off followed by everybody else. Breakfast felt good to eat something solid that will stick to your ribs. A lot better than what they fed us at the prison. "Everybody head on back to the bunk house, dress up in your gear upon each of your bunks, look up your destination, head there and get to work. Dice head for the corral and I will meet you there in five minutes. Hussle." Callaway's voice barked. I practically jogged to the bunk house and hopped up on my bunk. I nearly kneeled on a new pair of spurs sitting with a few new pairs of blues jeans, white t-shirts, one blue and one red flannel shirt. The rest came in and everybody had almost the same gear, but different color flannel shirts. There was a dark brown box sitting upon my bunk, two actually one on top of the other. One was bigger than the other one. I grabbed the clothes, took the tags off and got myself dressed. Everybody looked up their location and started off for their work. I opened the largest box first. There sat a brand new pair of black cowboy boots. I lifted a brow and placed the cap loosely over the box and opened the other one, a black cowboy hat sat under the tissue paper as I pulled it back. No belt or anything upon it. I grabbed the hat and tied up my work boots. I jumped down, grabbed my fingerless gloves, took off to meet up with Callaway at the corral.

"You're late. That's going to cost you." I sighed as I stopped and looked to him standing near the corral fence, leaning against it. "Sorry sir it won't happen again, kind of hard to find things when it's sort of still dark out." He sighed and pointed to the chores I needed to do. "Feed and water my horses here and muck out the stalls. After your done there, go back to the bunk house, change into the boots that upon your bunk and meet me back here. Your going to start breaking in a horse for me." I sighed and nodded as I climbed the fence and got into the corral to start in on my chores. I placed the cowboy hat upon my head, it fit perfectly, snuggly upon my head. Callaway stood there as I led the horses out for their feeding. I swear I could feel him burning holes into me with his eyes as I worked. I looked over my shoulder for a moment and he was gone. I shivered a bit and got back to work.

I finished up as the sun was semi-high in the sky. I went back to the bunk house, slipped on the new cowboy boots, like Callaway wanted and headed back to the corral. There sat Callaway upon the corral fencing with a rope in his hands. "Your looking more like a ranch hand now." He commented as I climbed the fence and looked to him. "Thanks... I think." He nodded as he looked to me from behind his reflective sunglasses. "Alright now, have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea I grew up on a farm." He nodded. "Good because your going to be helping me break in a new stallion. We are going to be using him next week for when we brand the cattle, rounding them up from the outer fields." I nodded. "Alright let'em out." He bellowed as the barn doors slowly opened and out charged the biggest, blackest stallion I have ever seen. He ran around the pen as we both jumped off the fence. I landed on my ass into the dirt as Callaway laughed. "He's just a bolt of energy." I snorted as I slowly climbed to my feet and dusted myself off. "Yea.. Really." I said sarcastically. The horse settled down as he stood in the middle of the corral, snorting and pawing his right front hoof into the dirt. "Kid, meet the newest addition to the horses here on the ranch." I climbed up on the fence once again as I looked to the aggressive horse. I swear that horse was eyeing me like I was it's newest victim. Callaway placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Scared?" I looked to him and pushed his hand off my shoulder, "Of that.. No... Of you.. No.." I said as I adjusted my hat. "Alright take the rope here and lasso his neck, once you got him under control. Climb up onto his back. See if you can't get him to listen to you. Then we will go from there." He handed me the rope as I nodded and climbed off the fence and set the rope in my hands, ready to lasso the horse.

I twirled the rope as I slowly moved as the horse saw me and started rearing up on his hind legs. I wasn't intimidated by him, but I did keep my distance of his razor sharp hooves. I snapped my wrist letting the rope fly. Nailed it on the first try. The next thing I didn't expect was being dragged as the stallion decided to take me for a ride around the corral. I growled as I slid to my feet and took a grip on the rope. "Come on Kid, I thought you could handle this horse. You're the one with No Fear in this whole group." I heard Callaway yell. The horse dragged me a few more times and then slowed up. I shook my head as the dust settled down. I was covered in dirt and dust as I dusted myself quickly. I tied the other end of the rope to the corral fence as the horse fought against it. I slid my hand up the rope slowly as I kept my eye upon the horse. I slowly made eye contact and never broke it. As I slowly slid my hand up the rope, I placed a bit of pressure upon it, telling the horse who was boss. The stallion fought against it until I had my hand on the rope around it's neck, then it finally settled down. Callaway sat upon the fence and lowered is sunglasses upon his nose. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the no fear kid was taming the most dangerous stallion on the ranch. I kept eye contact with the horse as I placed a hand upon the side of his neck and patted him, "Whoa boy..." I spoke to him softly, but a bit firm. Got to show them who's boss. The horse snorted as I ran my hand along his neck, just to show him I wasn't something to fear, but a friend.

Mark couldn't believe what he was seeing. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his copper colored goatee in thought. "I might have to keep an eye on this one." Mumbling to himself as he watched the contact with the stallion and the kid. I patted the horse's neck and slid my hands along his side as I hopped up onto his back. He snorted and moved a bit as I hung onto the horse's soft, velvet mane.

"Whoa boy.. Calm down." Taking a few steps to the side, towards the fence, I untied the rope and let the horse move to his leisure. I kept my legs squeezed a bit to stay upon his back. He was getting a bit agitated I guess by having someone ride him. But he was going to have to get use to it somehow. I growled as the horse turned into a bucking bronco underneath me. I held on as he started turning and smashed me into the fence. That's when my grip let go and I went for a flying leap. Wood splintered as I went through it. The horse ran off. Callaway jumped off the fence as he led the horse away from me. "Open the doors now!" He yelled. The barn doors opened and the stallion ran back into the barn. Mark ran over as I sat up and coughed a bit. The dust still lingered in the air as I slowly rose up and growled as I dusted myself off. Callaway approached and looked to me. "You alright kid?" I nodded as I winced and saw that my right forearm had a deep gash in it. But nothing major. He caught it and took grasp of my arm. "Better get that wrapped up." He let go as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine." He snorted as I sighed and started picking up the mess. "Don't worry about that. I got Kenneth and his crew to do that. Follow me." I dropped the lumber as he predicted Kenneth and his crew came jogging over and hurriedly started to fix the corral fence. Mean while I followed Callaway across the yard for the house. He motioned for me to take a seat upon the steps of the porch as he headed inside. A few minutes later he walked back out and sat down next to me with a first aid kit in hand. "Let me see your arm, I don't need you bleeding all over my ranch." I sighed and let him do what he wanted.

He finished and picked up the mess that was made. I ran my hand over the white bandage that encircled my forearm. "Try and keep it wrapped up while it heals." He said as he stood up and headed back inside. I just nodded and rose to my feet and began walking away. He walked back out of the house and saw me walking back to the corral. "Did I tell you to head back there?" He yelled. I stopped in my tracks, turned and looked to him. "No sir. But.." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No nothing, you've got chores to do. Then we will continue with that later. Now get to it." I nodded as I walked off and started in on the chores.

**Chapter 3**

I sighed as I leaned against the fence as Callaway sat upon it. "Once again.. Get up on the horse, try to stay upon it's back this time." He said as the barn door opened and out walked the stallion. I nodded as I grabbed the rope from the fence and walked into the ring. I watched as the horse ran around the corral. I made a lasso with the rope, tossed it, got it around the horse's neck on the first toss. I tightened it as the horse slowed down a bit to a trot. I gripped the rope with my fingerless gloved hands as I got the horse to slow down to a walk. Then finally to a stop. I didn't tie the rope this time I kept it in my hands. I slowly approached the horse. Eye contact was made as I approached. I swear I could feel a chill run down my back, but not from the horse, but the owner of the ranch sitting behind me. "No need for a stare down! Get on the horse!" I heard him yell.

I ignored him and did things my way, trust is the main part of breaking in wild horses. I finally got my hand upon the side of his neck as I stood there and petted him gently. The horse didn't flinch or try to pull away, like he tried the last time. "Alright let's try again." I mumbled to the horse. I slowly ran my hand along it's neck to the side. I leaned my arm up over his back. He was still standing still, somewhat. I hopped up and laid my body over his back, he moved a bit. I got down and got him to settle down.

After working with him like this for a bit, I finally got upon his back. He moved as I got on and then he settled down. "Whoa.." The horse finally got himself together as I got comfortable upon his back. I patted his neck gently. "Good boy.. Not so bad now is it." The horse snorted as I looked over to Callaway. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "I see your on and staying on.. Now can you get the horse to move with you upon his back, without falling?" He yelled. I loved these petty challenges I was getting. I nodded as I nudged the horse on his side. He slowly moved as I gripped the bottom of his mane gently, to stay upon his back. The horse began to walk as I kept the rope against his neck to direct him. I looked over to Callaway as I got the horse to stop near him. I patted the horse's neck and looked to him. "Any other petty challenges?" I asked. He placed his hand upon his chin and nodded as he smacked the horse in the rump. The horse freaked and bucked as I hung on. The horse freaked out in the corral trying to knock me off, but I hung on for dear life. I finally got the horse to calm down. I climbed off his back and patted him, to reassure him. I led him back to the barn myself and closed the door. I walked over to the fence and looked to Callaway. He had the world's biggest shit eaten grin upon his face. I looked to him. "Nice try, trying to get me killed or knock me off. But that horse trusts me more than anybody here. Including you. So if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some sleep." I started climbing through the fence as I felt his hand grabbed the back of my shirt and stopped me in my tracks.

"Now hold on right there. Your not done yet. For talking to me like that, you're going to pull a late nighter of chores." He said, his voice full of venom towards me. He climbed off the fence, his hand still had a grip upon my shirt. I tried getting away but it was no use. He dragged me to the barn and opened the door. He tossed me inside and lit a few lanterns. "You're job tonight is to take the hay bails from up in the loft and bring them down here and stack them." I snorted as I stood to my feet. "That's easy." I said as I dusted myself off. He shook his head. "Then your going to clean all the saddles, bridles and tack in this barn." He slid a box over with cleaning supplies with his foot towards me. "Then you will refill the loft with the bails of hay, sitting out back in the wagon that came in this morning on the truck." I sighed as I stood there with my arms over my chest. Callaway snapped his fingers as the two huge rotties came walking into the barn. "Sit.." The dog sat back on their haunches. "Stay.." He looked to the two dogs and then to me. "Have a good night and I will see you in the morning." He left the barn and closed the door. I took a step forward and the dogs barked viciously at me. I backed away and snorted at them. "Aww keep your collars on.." I grabbed the box of cleaning stuff and placed it over near one of the saddles and started in on the hay bails from up in the loft to the ground. Then I did all the cleaning and reloaded the hay back up into the loft.

By the time I was done, I was practically being held up by a nearby support beam, near the black stallion's stall. I wiped my head upon my now dirty white shirt, of sweat that was dripping down my face. I saw light coming into the barn, not by lanterns but the sun. I sighed as I put out the lanterns. The barn door opened and in walked in Callaway. The dogs greeted him as he motioned for them to leave.

I was sitting upon the ground, I had fallen asleep for a few minutes as I felt pain run through my bandaged forearm. Callaway had his hand wrapped around my arm. "I didn't tell you to sleep on the job now did I?" My eyes shot open as I looked to him. "No sir you didn't. I just finished and must of fallen asleep by accident, before you came in." He growled as he let me go, as I tumbled to the dirt floor. "Get to your feet, go get some breakfast, shower and change your clothes. Be back here in a half hour. We've got to get the horse saddle trained." I nodded as I slowly crawled a bit as I got to my feet and headed out of the barn to get going with another horrible day I was thinking.

**Chapter 4**

It had been three weeks since arriving here on the ranch. Man it was hell on Earth to everybody, especially me, I had to deal with the world's biggest pain in the ass. Callaway had me doing everything from washing his huge, silver Dodge truck to little petty chores. I felt like his personal slave. I got to sleep in just a bit this morning until I felt two huge hands being placed upon my shoulders and yanking me out of bed. I was dragged to the floor as I rubbed my eyes and jumped to my feet and saw Callaway. "Get dressed and meet me at the corral in 5 minutes." He commanded as he left the bunk house. I sighed as I climbed up on my bunk and got dressed. I grabbed my hat off the bed post as I ran out of the bunk house down to the corral. There stood the saddled stallion. I was very confused as I walked up to the corral fence and stood there. Callaway came walking over and leaned against the fencing and looked to me. "Right on time. Your improving on that." I just slightly nodded. "What's the stallion doing being saddled without me. He doesn't let nobody saddle him but me." Callaway looked to me. "I saddled him, wasn't easy but I got him together." I still didn't understand. Mark placed his arms up on the fence and looked to me from under his hat brim. "The ranch every year does a cattle round up from the lower fields. Seven of us head to the lower fields and round up the cattle and bring them up to the higher fields here, for branding and health check ups." I nodded as he explained everything. "You're going to be one of the seven helping round up the cattle." I lifted a brow. "You want me to help round up cattle? Are you out of your mind!?" I asked. He shook his head. "I know that horse can handle it, just as long as your riding him." I nodded as I looked around.

Everybody was hustling and bustling around getting things together, between making up the holding paddock to getting the fires and branding irons up and red hot. I turned my attention back to Callaway and asked. "Who's the seventh hand?" I just got the words out when another voice sounded. "Hey Mark.." I turned and looked over my shoulder to another man approaching. He was around Callaway's height, but more muscular.

He wore a pair of tight blue jeans, white t-shirt under a red flannel short sleeved shirt. He wore a black cowboy hat upon his head as he walked up. Callaway had a smile upon his face as he leaned his hand out to the other gentleman and they greeted one another. "Here's the seventh. How yah doing?" The gentleman nodded as I came into contact with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. He smiled to me as he released Callaway's hand. He removed his hat and nodded to me. Black ringlets fell upon his shoulders, when he removed his hat. "Bro your being rude not introducing me to your help." Mark rolled his eyes. "You remember me telling you about some help on the ranch from the prison, the program I've had for awhile now. This is one of the helpers I have. Her name is Daicy Strain..." He nodded towards me. "Nice to meet you Daicy, I'm Glen. I'm this big bullies little brother." He leaned his hand out towards me. I leaned mine out and we shook. His whole hand encased mine, I couldn't believe it. "Please call me Dice." He nodded as we released grips. "Sure Dice. It's a pleasure." I nodded and turned my attention to the clearing of a throat. "Daicy better mount up, we've gotta head on out to the first round up. Looks like a storm, so got to work quickly." He explained. Glen placed his hat back upon his head after, tying his hair back in a loose, low ponytail.

I sighed and nodded as climbed through the fencing and walked off. Glen was climbing over the fence to follow me, when Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't even think about it Glen. She's been a hard one to handle ever since she's gotten here." Glen looked to his brother. "Don't worry Mark. Nothing will happen. I was just going to my horse. We've got work to do." Mark nodded as they walked off to their horses. "Mount up!" Was yelled across the ranch as everybody got on their horses and we headed on down to the lower fields. Before I even got on, I was told the horse, the black stallion's name was Black Death. Great I thought I was going to be riding to my death now.

The first round up went fine. We were dealing with long horn cattle. Lovely. Black was giving me a hard time at first, then we settled into working as a team. We got the first batch up into the paddocks as the branding team and sorters went to work. I sighed as I stopped Black for a quick drink at a bucket. I sat for a moment and removed my hat to wipe some sweat from my forehead. "Good riding.." I jumped as Glen came riding up and stopped. "Thanks, not bad yourself." I commented. He nodded as he did the same thing I did with my hat. "Dice! Let's go. Round two!" Callaway bellowed as I pulled Black's head up and rode off. "See yah later Glen." I said before riding off. He nodded as he got his horse's head up and sighed as he steadied the horse. "Something up with that one.." He mumbled to himself as he rode his horse over to the fence, tied it up and went to help with branding.

**Chapter 5**

I caught up with Callaway and the others for the next few rounds, it was hard work, but you could see a storm coming in over the mountains. "Let's hurry up with this last batch, before the storm hits. We don't need them getting spooked and stampeding." Callaway bellowed as we started up on breaking up the huge group into small ones.

You could hear thunder and see lightning starting to flash. The other two teams had their groups, heading for the high grounds. Mean while Callaway and I were having a few problems with strays. I went off with Black to gather a couple of calves back to the group and headed back. At that time, rain was just starting to trickle from the sky. Dust rose into the air as thunder got louder. "Let's get them moving Dice!" I sighed and got back in the front of the group as Callaway was in the rear keeping them moving. Lightning struck a nearby tree and startled the cattle. Next thing I knew it I heard the word I didn't want to here from up ahead from another group. "Stampede!" I looked up ahead and the other groups cattle came charging for our group. I reared Black around and moved to the side as I got out of the way. I looked around amongst the dust, turning to mud in the air as I was looking for Mark. I got Black to a sprint as the cattle ran. Rain was just starting to come down hard.

The other teams came to help as Kenneth caught up with me. "Where's Mark?" He asked over all the noise. "I don't know. I'm looking for him!" Kenneth cut his horse back and headed back for the ranch, while I stopped Black and looked around. "Mark where are you!? Answer me.." My voice got drowned out by the thunder above. Black pawed at the ground with his front hoof as I patted his neck, to give him comfort. Then I spotted Mark in the middle of everything on his horse. He was trying to get out, but he couldn't. I nudged Black and got him running once again, I cut some cattle off as I got in the middle. "Mark! Behind you." His horse was starting to panic. He was battling to control it. I was a few cattle apart from him. I couldn't reach as the horse bolted over some. I tried grabbing Mark's arm to get him onto Black with me, but next thing I knew it. He disappeared amongst the muddy dust and darkness. If I stopped I would get crushed. I heard noises as I got Black turned around on the outside of the cattle as they dispersed into the open fields and started slowing down as they got into the opening.

I pulled Black around and ran up a small hill as the cattle were still running by, brushing against my legs a bit as they did. I jumped off my horse and smacked his rump to get him out of the way. Black ran off without me. I looked between the cattle as I saw a bull heading right for me. I didn't panic, if I got hit I got hit. I was looking for my boss now. A flash of lightning lit up the grounds and such before me. I saw Mark in the middle of everything. I found my path through the cattle and darted through. I saw a huge boulder the cattle were missing. I decided to head for that and grab Mark along the way. I ran for him as he was hit by one of the cattle and knocked to the ground. I dove for him as pain ran through my ribs. I was kicked by a cow as it hurdled over me. I yelled as I covered Mark with my body. He was badly hurt after a short time of being on the ground. I was getting hit bad myself but Mark was out. I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him behind the boulder. We were only a few feet from it. We were finally safe behind some coverage until the cattle settled down. I let go of Mark's shirt and covered his battered, bloody self with myself. I could feel pain somewhat running through me, but the numbing cold rain and adrenaline, made me forget it. I was finally getting too tired to stay awake.

I shook Mark a few times to see if he would wake up, but I think he was out cold. I slowly passed out as the last noise I remember hearing were the cattle running back in a thunderous noise and thunder booming above.

**Chapter 6**

I moaned in pain a bit as I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see nothing out of my right eye, it was covered with something. I went to lift my right hand, but felt something very heavy upon it. I was confused until I heard a voice. "Take it easy Dice." I slowly slid my left eye to the side and saw Mark's little brother Glen. "What.. Happen.." I asked, just barely a whisper of a voice. My throat was very dry. Glen leaned upon the bed rail and looked to me. "You and a few hands got caught up in a stampede. You're gonna be fine, out of commission for awhile, but you'll be alright." He smiled a bit to me. I felt like hell ran me over a few times. I looked to Glen still a bit confused, he sighed as he looked to me.

"Your in the hospital Dice. I found you and Mark after the stampede settled, hiding out within the pouring rain. You were both badly hurt. You've got a broken right forearm, that has to stay in a cast for six weeks. A lot of bruises and scrapes. Four broken ribs and your.. Left knee was crushed, by I think a bull fell on you later on after you passed out. So don't move, you have to stay still. Or you'll pull out the surgical repair on your knee." I closed my eyes as Glen explained everything to me. Great I saved his brother and end up practically trampled.

I sighed a bit and opened my eye once again and looked to him. "What about this..." I slowly lifted up my left hand, which was bandaged some and pointed to my right eye. "Your right orbital was cracked. The eye is covered up for healing. Massive trauma to the eye." I swallowed hard as I couldn't believe any of this. I thought this was a bad dream, but it wasn't when the doctor entered the room. He told me everything practically what Glen had explained already. But more to it. I would need months of physical therapy, to gain function with my arm and knee once again. The doctor wasn't sure if I would have sight ever in my right eye. It took a few moments for everything to sink in. I just couldn't believe any of this. But it was all in reality not in my dreams. "Thanks doc.." Was all I could say. He nodded and left the room. I looked to Glen. "How is everybody else?" He looked to me as he pulled a chair over and took a seat. He placed his hand over my left one. "Everybody is alright, a few have broken hands and such, falling off their horses, but nobody's as bad as you and my brother. The doctor told me Mark was the worst of all." I looked to him. "What happen..."

Glen sighed and looked to me. "You pulled him to safety, but he was trampled by a cow before you got to him. It crushed some of his ribs and pelvis. He needs months of therapy to learn how to walk again. He has been through multiple surgeries for repair. His right foot was also crushed. So he won't be on a horse for quite awhile. He's going to be grumpy, that's for sure." I looked to him oddly after he said that. "Mark isn't the kind of guy to sit still.

He has to constantly move when it comes to his ranch and the program he's running, which you're in." I nodded. "Under..standable." I winced a bit as I adjusted myself upon the bed. "Take it easy Dice. You need to rest. I'm gonna get going, let you rest. I'll tell him, if I get to see Mark that you asked about him." I just snorted, I sacrificed my life for him, and the way it sounds, wasn't really worth it. I was hoping it was, but not really. "See yah.." Was all I got out before I passed out once again.

Two weeks later, I ended up back at the prison. I was told I wasn't welcomed back at the ranch if I couldn't work. I sighed as I sat in the back of an enclosed cargo van on my way to my therapy session. I was in a wheel chair, because of my knee and not being able to place weight upon my broken forearm yet, not until the cast was gone. My right eye was still covered over with a huge gauze pad, it was almost like a patch, but a bit bigger than that. I had to go to weekly doctor visits for that, plus I got my stitches out last week. I was still sore, but still had a long way to go. The van came to a halt as I adjusted myself within my chair. I haven't heard nothing about Mark. I didn't really care, but it would be nice if I knew something about the one I rescued and laid my life on the line for. The back doors opened as the bright sunlight flooded the back. I sighed as the guard came climbing up and pushed me out of the van, down the ramp. I had sunglasses on as I was rolled onto the ground. The other guard opened the door to the therapy office as I was pushed inside. The guard pushed me into the lobby and parked me near the window. "Stay here, I'm gonna go check you in." I nodded as the other guard sat down in a nearby chair, thinking I was going to escape somehow. Fat chance. I just stared out the window. There were a few other patients in the waiting room. I could feel a few staring and some whispering. It didn't bother me at all really.

The other guard checked me in with the nurse, then walked over and took a seat. "It's going to be a bit of a wait." He said as he seated himself. I nodded and didn't look at him. Then a young man stood up and walked over to me and stood before me. "Excuse me, but aren't you the one that almost killed the Undertaker.." I looked from the window to the young man. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?" I asked. The guard looked to him. "Step away son, no bothering the prisoner." I lifted my hand up. "It's alright Ralph. Explain yourself son." I commented. The young man was shaking a bit as he spoke. "The rumor around town and it's in the local paper, that the Undertaker was nearly killed accidentally in a stampede by a prisoner inmate in his program. It's you.. I know it, your picture's also in with the article." He leaned the front page of the local paper out as he explained. I took the paper from him and looked at it. The head line read, 'Local Rancher almost killed by prison Inmate.' I sighed as I looked to the guy. "You said Undertaker. The guy's name isn't that.." The man nodded. "Yes it is.. Don't you watch wrestling?" He asked. I shook my head.

"He used to wrestle under the name Undertaker. I don't know him personally, but that's where that comes into play." I nodded as I looked to the article and the picture. I sighed as it showed Callaway sitting on his front porch steps, foot in cast with a wheel chair to the side. He had on his sunglasses and hat.

He was home, but couldn't move by himself. I crumpled up the paper in my hands as I shoved it between my leg and the chair. The guard stood up and backed the young man up as the other guard wheeled me into the back for my session. "You're the one.. You tried to kill the Undertaker.. Now I see why your in prison!" The young man yelled to my back as the door closed, being held back by the other guard. I sighed and shook my head as the guard stood to the side as I was worked on in my therapy session.

That's how everyday went, back and forth to therapy every other day. When I didn't go I sat out in the work out yard by myself, staring at the newspaper, like I could burn a hole through him. When visitors and such would walk by and forth through the gates and fencing. Everybody was always pointing and whispering about me. Some of the local children of course would walk by and yell about me almost trying to kill the legendary Undertaker. I shook it off most of the time. Everyday other day there was a small article in the paper and such on what happen at the ranch. It was under investigation about everything. Everything was being blamed on me? I was getting pretty pissed off by all the writings and such about it. But there was nothing I could do at this point. Who would believe a prisoner who was also a victim or Callaway because of his legendary status as a wrestler. I didn't see the big deal in that at all, he was an ordinary person to me with a harsh attitude and loved to put others through misery for spite. I swear he did. I was shaken from my thoughts as a guard yelled. "Dice! You have a visitor in the visitor's room." Another guard came over and pushed me inside to see whoever came to see me.

**Chapter 7**

Another guard opened the door to the room as I was pushed in. The guard stopped pushing me as I told him to leave. He nodded and left the room. A buzzer went off and my visitor came walking in. My eye went wide a bit. "Glen!.. What are you doing here?" I asked. I was in shock to see him. He smiled to me as he removed his cowboy hat as he walked into the room. "Hey Dice. I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing.." I rolled forward as Glen seated himself in a nearby chair at a table. "I'm doing alright. Still sore but doing alright. How about you? How's Mark?" Glen sighed and ran a hand through his hair a bit. "I'm doing alright, keeping the ranch together and the program barely, but I do what I can..." He stopped and looked to me. "Your looking better, then when I last saw you." I smiled a bit and nodded. "Yea I'm upright, mobile and not hooked up to machines." Glen chuckled a bit as he laid his hat upon the table top. I placed my hands upon the surface and looked to him. "Glen your avoiding the subject.. How's Mark doing?" Glen sighed as he looked to me. "He's a miserable person to be around. Ranch hands even the other prisoners won't go near him. Everything he wants done on the ranch he tells me and well you get the rest. He just sits in the house or the porch and I think you get it." I nodded as I grabbed the few newspapers I had on me and tossed them upon the table top.

"I see he's been busy smearing my name as nearly trying to kill him in the stampede..." The papers slid across the table top as Glen looked to them and then to me. "I see you've found out.." I nodded as I rolled back away from the table a bit. "Yea I did, the hard way by one of his adoring fans. I was told and keep being told I'm an Undertaker killer or I nearly did.. Always being questioned on why I did it. Everybody's acting like I literally killed him. For one thing, I have no clue anything about his past, which is none of my business. Two I never tried to kill him, I saved him actually from having his ass ran into the ground by a bunch of scared cattle. Now everything is under investigation. I'm being held in solitary confinement until my name is cleared. Did you know anything about this?" Glen looked back down at the papers upon the table and went quickly through the articles. "I didn't know anything that was said or anything Dice. Only thing I know is newspaper reporters are always calling or stopping by and talking to him. When they are, I'm usually off busy somewhere on the ranch. I thought maybe they were asking him about what really happened and such. I didn't know it had gotten this much out of hand and all of this was happening to you." I sighed as he finally looked to me. "Well it is. It's been HELL since I got out of the hospital.

All because of his story being so damn twisted like his mind is. Also I'm being blamed for the stampede. I had nothing to do with what happen. Does it look like I was.. I was a damn victim.." I lowered my head upon feeling myself fall apart. My body was shaking and my voice was starting to crack.

Glen slowly stood up from the chair and walked over to me. He crouched down in front of me. "Dice, I know for a fact you had nothing to do with what happen. I know you were a victim and you saved my brother. I found you covering him with your body practically. I know what happened because the ranch hands told me. Trust me they were very accurate with their facts. They told the police the same thing they told me." I looked to him as I spoke softly. "How do you know?" "Mark received a copy of the police report. Well I read it when he was asleep one night. Someone isn't tell the truth or someone's twisting words the other direction. I'm gonna find out for your and Mark's sake. I know you didn't want to hear that Dice, but he's my brother." I nodded as I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Glen. At least someone believes me." He wrapped his arms gently around me. "I know Daicy you're telling the truth. Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here. You belong at the ranch. I will talk to my brother and get you back there. I could use the help." I nodded and looked to myself. "I'm not much help though." Glen chuckled. "Well for emotional and moral support, plus help with little things." I nodded as the guard came walking in. "Times up." I nodded as Glen stood to his feet and gathered the papers up and grabbed his hat. "I will take these and head on back to the ranch. I'm going to do some fact finding right now." I nodded as the guard rolled me backwards out of the room as Glen left the room and headed out.

I sighed as the guard rolled me down the hallways of the prison towards my cell. Alone once again I sat, looking at the four pasty gray walls. I sighed as I climbed out of my wheel chair and onto my cot. I grabbed my nearby book I was reading. I swear I've read it ten times already and began reading until my meal arrived.

After eating my meal I was let out to go sit out in the recreation yard for awhile. The guard wheeled me out there and then left for his post. I sighed as I took in the fresh air. It felt good to be outside. The sun was just starting to set, so the heat wasn't so intense right now. I rolled myself a bit and stopped as I sat and stared at the empty fields of tall grass that surrounded the prison. I must of gotten lost in my thoughts when a clearing of a throat got my attention.

I slowly shook my head as I slowly turned around and saw a few of the inmates standing before me. Everybody here was bigger than me, but they knew not to give me any crap, but lately they have been. "Aww does the little killer sit all alone?" One prisoner snickered. I rolled my eyes as I turned away and went back to what I was doing. "I prefer to be alone. Thanks." I felt myself get whipped around as I came face to face with one of the biggest prisoners in the prison. His name was Tony Barnes. Everybody gave him respect, if they didn't well let's just say the result wasn't pretty. "Never turn away from me runt. It's disrespectful." He spat in my face as I snorted. He slowly stood up as his little posse stepped forward. "We have a little message for you from everybody here at the prison, for what you did." I lifted a brow as I was pushed out of the guards view by Tony. Next thing I knew it I was fighting for my life. It was between myself and a big group of guys.

After the pounding had been done, I was left laid out in a puddle of my own blood. I played dead until everybody disappeared around the corner. I winced as I slowly rolled onto my stomach and spat blood onto the ground. I was hurting from head to toe. My forearm cast was damaged, but my knee brace was gone and my knee was hurting. I couldn't move. I just laid there breathing, keeping my forehead upon my left forearm, to keep from laying face first into my own blood until someone found me. I couldn't see nothing at all, as I slowly passed out.

**Chapter 8**

I heard noises of whistles and the mooing of cows as I was startled from my sleep. I couldn't see nothing. I sat up as I breathed heavily. I had a nightmare and swiveled my head left and right, taking in all the noises. Then I felt a large hands upon my shoulders. "It's alright Dice, calm down. Your safe." Callaway's voice sounded. I lifted up my hands and placed mine upon his. My left was wrapped up, my right still in a cast. "Where am I? And sir is that you?" I questioned. I felt his hands push upon me to lay back down. I slowly laid back as he guided me back to the soft bed. "Yea it's me Dice. Your back at my ranch. Glen talked to some people and got you back here on the ranch." He explained. I winced a bit as I finally settled down as I heard him move and then settle himself upon a squeaky chair. When you don't have your sight, every other sense in your body takes over.

It's kind of weird, but you should try it sometime.

I sighed as I settled down into the bed. "How you feeling?" He asked. "I feel like I got the stuffing kicked out of me." He nodded. "I would feel the same way, after being nearly beaten to death." I listened to him. "How did I end up here?" I asked. "Like I said Glen pulled some strings with your guard and here you are back at the ranch. They gave us a call after they found you in the workout yard, in a puddle of your own blood. You gave Glen quite a scare." I nodded as I winced and placed my hands up to my face. There was a bandage wrapped around my head that covered both my eyes. I felt Mark's hands upon mine. "Don't play with that Dice. You need to let your eyes heal." I lowered my hands as I heard foot steps heading towards the room. "Sounds like Glen's coming to check on me." Mark lifted a brow as the room door opened. "How did you..." I smiled to him. "I heard his boots." Glen poked his head in. "You heard my boots?" I nodded a bit. "Mhm." Glen smiled as he walked into the room. "I see someone's finally awake. How you feeling Dice?" Glen asked. "I feel like the stuffing has been knocked out of me, but I'll live." Glen nodded. "Good to hear. Mark we have a problem with one of the prisoners. He's giving Kenneth a hard time. He won't listen to nobody, but you lately." Mark sighed as he rolled his chair back a bit and looked to Glen. "Sounds like Teriyan is giving you a hard time." I commented. They both looked to me. "How did you know it was Teri?" Mark asked. I chuckled a bit. "I know Teriyan by now, he's a hard ass. Unless you show him respect and he will then listen to you. You give him respect Mark, that's why he listens to you better. I know you do to Glen, but that's how he is." Glen nodded as Mark rolled out of the room. "Let's go handle him. You rest Dice." He said as he left the room. I nodded as Glen commented. "I'll be by later to sit with you." I smiled as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Few days went by and the bandage around my good eye was removed. I slowly opened my eye and things a first were blurry, but cleared after a bit. "You should be alright with some more healing Daicy. But just take it easy for awhile, your still healing from other things." The doctor said as he placed my knee brace back on. I nodded as I looked to him. A nurse came walking in the room with a pair of crutches. The doctor nodded to her and took them from her. "Here you can start learning how to get along on your own now. Just don't lean your body weight upon that knee yet. The beating you suffered at the prison set you back a bit." I sighed as I slowly slid off the table to my feet. The doctor taught me how to use them and handed them to me. He opened the examination room door as I slowly hobbled my way out into the waiting room. Glen slowly stood to his feet, holding his cowboy hat in hand. The doctor patted my shoulders and looked to Glen. "She's doing better, gonna be awhile before she can walk on her own, but she'll be fine." Glen smiled as I slowly hobbled my way over to a chair and sat down. Glen walked over and nodded. "Good to hear Doc. What about my brother?" He asked. The doctor sighed and looked to Glen. "Everything's healing Glen, but he has to get up and start moving around, using his muscles or he will be in the wheel chair the rest of his life. His muscles will slowly deteriorate and then he'll have more problems. Is he going to the therapy sessions?"

Glen shook his head. "No.. He refuses to go.." The doctor sighed. "He has got to go Glen, even if you have to fight him tooth and nail. He has to go, he has to learn how to walk again." Glen nodded. "I will try harder Doc, I promise you this." The doctor nodded. "He'll be out in a few minutes, he's getting dressed. He's giving the nurses a hard time." Glen nodded as the doctor left and walked back to see more of his patience.

Glen slowly sunk into a chair as I looked to the floor and spoke. "Sounds like someone doesn't wanna cooperate." Glen sighed. "Daicy how would you handle Mark?" He asked, not looking to me. "He gives everybody attitude right? So you give it back to him ten fold, like the doctor said fight him, make him realize he has to go. If I was in your shoes, I would pick him up and drag him to the therapy sessions, with no ifs ands or buts about it." Glen chuckled lightly. "Dice you have a colorful way of putting things." I nodded as I smiled a bit. "I know but it's the truth spoken." He nodded as Mark rolled himself into the waiting room, towards the front door to leave. "Let's go." Glen and I looked at one another as we both stood up and left to head back to the ranch.

**Chapter 9**

I leaned against the corral fence as Glen finished brushing the last horse down. I looked to the porch and there sat Mark in his wheel chair. I sighed and shook my head as I looked back to Glen. "Something on your mind?" He asked. "Your stubborn brother. I wish he would bite the bullet and get back on his feet." Glen nodded. "I wish he would too, but he's being Mark. Imagine growing up with him." I chuckled a bit. "I couldn't sorry." Glen led the horse back into the barn and walked back out after shutting the barn doors. He walked over and climbed the fence and jumped to the ground next to me.

"Ready to head to therapy?" I sighed and nodded. "Yea I am. But one question?" Glen lifted a brow. "What's that?" "Get Mark to go." I said and started for the porch. Glen sighed and followed. I approached the steps of the porch and looked to Mark.

He was sitting looking out at the view with a pair of mirrored sunglasses on. I looked to him. "Come on Mark, time to head somewhere." His head moved as he looked to me from behind his sunglasses. "Go where? I don't feel like going anywhere.." He grumbled. I sighed and looked to Glen. "Go get the truck." Glen nodded and walked off. I slowly got myself up the stairs and sat in a chair in front of him. "You're going somewhere Mark with me. I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start getting yourself back on your feet. Your healing fine, just need to get yourself up and working again." His face was expressionless as I spoke to him. I don't think he was really paying attention. I sighed as I slowly stood to my feet and placed my crutches underneath me. "Your going Mark, even if you don't want to or not." I slowly moved myself behind his chair as I took the breaks off. Mark lowered his hand and locked it once again as I tried to move him. "I told you I'm not going any where, just leave me alone. I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I just wanna be left alone." He growled. I wasn't going down easy. I unlocked the chair as Glen pulled up with the truck. "Your going Mark, I don't give a damn what you want and don't want to do." Mark growled again as he reached behind and grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me around to face him.

I dropped my crutches to the porch as I looked to him. "I don't take commands from a prisoner inmate. I don't need to listen to you nor anybody for that matter. So why don't you mind your own business and go on your way." He spat in my face and tossed me aside. I slid across the porch and slammed into the porch railing. I sat there for a moment and shook my head.

Glen quickly got out of the truck and was about to come to my aid. I motioned to him I was alright. I slowly climbed to my feet and hobbled my way back over to him. "I don't go down that easy Mark. So what I'm a con. But you don't know me well enough to judge me for anything. I know for a fact your being damn stubborn for one thing and another thing you're feeling sorry for yourself. I know you are because I went through it once. Trust me if you knew more about me you would know. But you're going with me and you can't stop me from trying." Glen walked around the other side of the truck and opened the passenger side door. "Ready when you are Dice?" I nodded as I got behind Mark's wheel chair once again. The breaks were off as Mark growled and turned in his chair. This time he let me have it. I fell backwards hard and slid down the outer wall of the house. I lifted my hands up as I covered my eye that was already covered up. I growled as Mark smirked to me and rolled himself backwards and headed into the house. "I told you to leave me alone..." He shouted as he slammed the front door shut. Glen jogged up onto the porch and knelt down beside me. "Dice you alright?" He asked as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. I slowly shook my head. Pain was running through my head. It was so bad I had to shut my other eye. "Glen... Better take me to the doc." Glen saw the blood seeping through my fingers and slowly picked me up into his arms, carried me over to the truck and placed me inside. He shut the door, walked around to the other side, climbed in and drove off.

Later on that day Glen walked down the stairs after placing Daicy in her room for the remainder of the night. He sighed as he removed his cowboy hat and placed it upon a nearby table and caught his brother rolling by heading for the back porch. Glen ran a hand through his hair and followed his brother out to the back deck. He walked out onto the deck and there sat his brother staring out over the hills and his land. His back was to him so Glen just stood there and watched his brother. He didn't have his hat on or anything. He was just his brother sitting there. Daicy was right, he's feeling sorry for himself. He knew he was but he didn't know how to go forth in telling Mark he was. Now he's in denial with it. The doctor was right, get him into therapy before denial sets in. But Glen didn't listen and now looked where his brother was. He shrugged as he thought it was Mark's fault. He's old enough to care for himself, make his own decisions. But he still was there to help him out and be supportive. Glen finally was starting to kick himself for not being more aggressive with him. Glen finally came out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "How is the inmate?" Mark asked. Glen sighed and walked up behind his brother. "If you're referring to Daicy, she's going to have to have surgery done on the damage you have caused further." Mark slowly turned around, "On the damage I have caused? What are you getting at Glen?" Mark looked to him awaiting an answer.

Glen crossed his arms over his chest and look directly as his brother. He was sick and tired of Mark's hostility towards him, the ranch hands and the kids he was suppose to be helping rehab to place back in society. "You heard me. The damage you caused. You know hitting her the way you did earlier today.." Mark lifted a brow and leaned back in his chair a bit. "She deserved it. She was told to leave me alone. She didn't listen, she got her punishment.

End of story." Glen growled a bit and undid his arms and placed them at his sides. "Your wrong Mark. She was trying to get you motivated to get your lazy ass out of that chair and to start doing things with yourself. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself.

Alright you can't walk right now, it doesn't mean you can't relearn it..." "I'm not feeling sorry for myself for one. Two she didn't listen, she knew since the beginning, I'm in charge since she arrived here. Plus you just stood there and didn't do a damn thing about it." Glen felt his face turning red, along with his anger level ready to boil over. "Mark.. Daicy knows everything, but she went beyond that because she felt that you needed a kick in the ass. You do, you are in denial. The doctor told me to get you into therapy before you got to this point. You need to go to therapy and you will get back to running the ranch the way you did before. If you don't get off your god damn high horse and open your damn eyes and realize a lot of things. Your going to lose everything you've worked for on this ranch."

Mark growled as he turned his chair away from his brother. "I don't need to sit here and listen to this..." Glen placed his hands upon the handles of Mark's chair and stopped him. "Yes you do Mark. Right now you have a worker even a friend upstairs hurting bad because of you. She might be able to keep the eye or even worse. The doctors are not sure until they bring her into the operating room. I know you don't care about a 'con', but that's a human being as well and she knows she did wrong. She isn't stupid, but if you give her the time of day, she isn't a bad person through and through as you might think." Mark looked over his shoulder to his brother, looking at him like he was crazy. Glen looked to him. "I'm getting to know Daicy. She's a pretty interesting person. If you give her a chance, you might think the same thing. But if you keep up the stubborn streak your on, you will never know. That goes for all the prisoners in the program. They're all people that just went down the wrong path. They're here to learn a trade and skill to survive in society Mark. You've been good at that for awhile now. You put them through a sort of rehab and placed many back into society successfully. I don't want to see you bring yourself down just because of one accident. This isn't the Mark I know and grew up with." Mark turned his head away from Glen in hearing his remaining words. He close his eyes when Glen let go of his chair. "Just think about others besides just yourself for once Mark. It will help." Glen walked back into the house to take a shower and get some sleep. Mark sat for awhile and thought about what Glen said. "I hate it when he's right.." Mark grumbled to himself. He ran a hand through his hair as he slowly turned his chair and headed inside for the night.

**Chapter 10**

It has been five days since I had my surgery. I was sitting in the room that I was placed in to recover at the ranch when I heard a huge bang. I jumped a bit as I heard a long line of curse words. I sighed as I stood to my feet and walked across the wooden floor and poked my head out of the room. I heard water running from bathroom down the hall. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I was bare foot as I snuck down the hallway. I stopped as I heard someone struggling to get up I think. "I hate when this happens.. When nobody's around.." Is all I heard as I figured out who it was. It was the main pain in the ass of the ranch, Mark. I sighed as I turned to walk back to my room. I was still recovering. My eye was still bandaged up and a bit soar. "Is someone out there?" Mark yelled.

I stopped in my tracks as I couldn't lie to him. "I'm out here sir. You alright?" I asked as I walked up to the closed bathroom door. I heard a sigh and then he answered. "No I need some help. Do you see my brother anywhere?" He asked. "No he left a half hour ago, to go into town. He said he would be back in an hour. Anything I can help you with?" Mark sighed as he grabbed a nearby towel and draped himself with it. "I could use a hand getting up and into the shower. If you don't mind..." I sighed as I reached up and opened the door just a bit. "Sure.. Umm you sure you don't want me to get a ranch hand or something. To suit your comfort?" I had to make sure about this. "No, you'll do just fine. You can come in." I opened the door and poked my head in. There laid Mark upon the bathroom floor. He had tumbled out of his chair, trying to slide himself from the chair to the side of the tub. I stepped into the steamy room and closed the door. "You alright?"

Mark looked to me and nodded. "Yea just lost my balance. I just need help getting myself sitting up and getting up to the tub edge, then I can do the rest." I nodded as I walked over and knelt down behind him. "Alright, I'm gotta place my hands under your side facing the floor. Push up with your left hand and we'll get you sitting up first." Mark looked to me and nodded as we worked together to get him sitting up on the floor.

I got up and sat upon the rim of the tub. Mark looked to me as his auburn locks hung just past his shoulders a bit. "Thanks for the help Dice. I appreciate it.. After how I treated you.." I shook my head. "It's alright sir. I should of known better.."

He shook his head. "No you were right in what you did. I'm just not use to someone giving me a kick in the ass, like I needed. Well besides my brother." I chuckled a bit as I looked to him. "Alright let's get you up to where you want to be, so you can shower." He nodded as he turned himself and placed his back against the side of the tub. "Alright now, I'm going to pull myself up to the side of the tub. Your just gonna have to help boost me a bit, because I can't place weight upon my legs just yet." I got up and walked around and squatted down in front of him and nodded. He placed his hands upon the side of the tub and lifted himself up as I helped him with his legs. He wasn't that heavy, thank god I didn't have his full body weight. I would never had been able to help him. He was finally where he wanted to be. I slowly stood to my feet as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. I stopped and looked to him. "Thanks for the help Daicy." He smiled to me as he spoke.

I couldn't believe it, the mean, drill type ranch owner had a soft side. I smiled a bit to him. "Your welcome sir." He shook his head. "You can call me Mark. But around the help it is sir." I nodded and corrected myself. "Your welcome Mark. If you need anything else.. Don't hesitate to ask." He nodded as he opened the shower curtain and got into the shower. A towel was tossed over and I caught it as I laid it upon his chair, once I got it upright again for him. I left the bathroom to give him his space for his shower. I headed back to the room I was staying in and laid myself back down upon the bed for some rest. My head was still hurting a bit.

I woke in a lot of pain within my surgical site. I slowly sat up in bed as I placed both my hands on either sides of my head. "God.. What hit me..." I grumbled. I heard a knock upon the room door as I slowly lowered my hands and kept my head lowered just a bit, like I was sort of staring at the floor. That's how high I could hold my head up. That's how bad the pain was. "Come in, the doors open and I'm awake." The door opened and in rolled Mark. "I was coming to see how you were doing... You've been sleeping for quite awhile, plus.. I was.." He stopped mid sentence as he rolled himself towards me. "Dice what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and looked up to him, once I saw his chair come into my view. "I'm just hurting a bit that's all. That's why I've been sleeping." Mark rolled himself forward a bit and lifted my head up by placing his massive right hand under my chin. I lifted my head up a bit as I winced. "Your eye again?" I nodded just slightly. "Yea.. It is." He sighed and let my chin go carefully. "You've got some massive bruising coming out from under the bandage, but the doctor said that would be normal." He placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Taken any medicine for that today?" I nodded slightly. "Yes I have, just getting up to take more pain medicine when you came in." He nodded as he moved towards the dresser and grabbed the pill bottles off the top and rolled back over. "Here it will save you a trip." I took the bottles from him and took the meds with the bottle of water that was on the night stand near the bed. Mark helped lay me back down in bed and covered me up. Alright seeing this caring side of him all of a sudden is a bit scary. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be out in the living room. Just give a holler." I sighed as I settled down. "Thanks Mark." He nodded as he left the room, leaving the door open a crack in case.

Later on that day, Glen came walking up onto the porch where Mark was sitting. He dusted himself off and leaned against the railing as he saw his brother lost in thought behind his mirrored sunglasses. "Something on your mind Mark?" He asked as he removed his hand and wiped his sweating brow upon his right forearm, replacing his hat back upon his head. Mark lifted his head up off his fist and lowered the sunglasses a bit and looked to his brother. "There's something on my mind. Quite a few things.." Glen looked to him. "Wanna talk about it?" Mark sighed a bit. "I just got the most disturbing call just a few minutes ago from the police department." Glen stood to his feet, "What did they want?" "The investigation on what happen here at the ranch with the cattle... Someone deliberately made the stampede..." Glen furrowed his brow. "They didn't tell you that Dice did it...

Did they?" Mark nodded. "Yes that's what is leaning towards everything. I don't see how she could have. She was with me most of the time. If she made the stampede... She wouldn't had risked her life to save mine.. Doesn't make any sense what so ever." Glen nodded. "Your finally seeing the light in the situation.." Mark looked Glen and nodded a bit. "Yea I am. She isn't a bad person. I'm finally seeing she's a pretty good person. She helped me out today." Glen lifted a brow to his brother's words. "Oh? She did hm? Then she gave you attitude I would assume. " Mark shook his head. "Nope she didn't. She's changing Glen, like you've been trying to tell me. She's a whole different person than what the jail tells us in her files and or otherwise."

Glen nodded as he looked around. "Where's Daicy now?" "She's asleep in her room right now, still in pain with that eye. But you didn't hear the worse part of the phone call Glen.." Glen went to go walk off to head inside as he stopped and looked to his brother. "What else was said?" Mark sighed as he turned his chair and looked to Glen. "They're coming to get her.. Take her back to the prison. She's going to trial and being charged with murder or something like that. I don't quite remember what the officer was trying to explain really." Glen sighed as he shook his head. "She really has to go back.." Mark nodded his head. "I tried everything to talk them out of it. But she has to go back. She's on trial. I made a few phone calls, I got the best lawyer for her to fight with. She isn't going down without a fight." Glen sighed and nodded slightly. "Does she know yet?" Mark shook his head. "No not yet. I haven't had the heart to tell her." Glen lowered his head a bit, "When are they coming for her?" Mark looked down at his watch. "In an hour.. I was about to go tell her now." Glen nodded as he headed inside as Mark rolled his chair behind him and headed to Daicy's room to tell her the bad news.

**Chapter 11**

It has been hell the past few weeks. I was back in prison for something I didn't do. Where is the justice in this? Right now it's not on my side. Everybody who has thus far testify in the case, are all against me. Nobody from the ranch hasn't spoken yet. It was all the prison guards and participants in the program at the ranch. Great witnesses for the Prosecutors to have hm? I swear most were sailing me up a river, towards being in the prison system the rest of my life. I just sat with my lawyer, appointed to me by Mark specifically, feeling my freedom escape me more and more with each question. I had an eye patch over my eye where I was still healing from the surgery. I had a minor set back because of a slight infection, but nothing's stopping me from seeing. I can see a bit, with a few more weeks it should return, so the doctor says.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a nudging elbow of my lawyer. I had to rise to my feet as the judge left the court room for a recess. I sighed as the guards led me to a room off the main court room. I nodded as I walked with the guard, cuffs upon my wrists connected with a chain to my ankles, until I was pushed into a nearby chair. "Stay seated until I tell you to move." The guard growled at me.

I didn't say nothing nor fight back, it wasn't worth it anymore. I was sold up the creek and nobody was really giving a care, well not that I know of, except the lawyer I have of course. The rattling of the chains could be heard when I was shoved into the chair or when I moved once in awhile. I couldn't stretch and I hated the orange jump suit I had to wear. Stupid prison color, orange go figure. The guard stepped out of the room and stood outside the door in the court room. I closed my eye and just sat there until they wanted me back in the court room.

The door opened as I opened my eye and looked over. I sighed and looked back to the floor. "Come to see me off to having no freedom what's so ever..." Mark sighed as he hobbled himself into the room by the guidance of a walking cane. The guard closed the door as Mark looked to me. "No I didn't. I came in to see how you were doing, plus I wanted to speak with you." I couldn't look at him, I don't know why I couldn't, but his voice though did send chills down my spine. "It's a free world.. Take a seat and take a load off." I said motioning to the chair across the way from me. Mark made his way over to the chair and seated himself. "Look at me Daicy.." I smirked and then snorted. "I hate when you call me that.." Mark was being serious. "I don't care, I like your name, it's very pretty and suits you. I'm going to call you by your name when we talk like this, but around others it's Dice." I nodded a bit as I looked up to him. "Alright Mark, it sounds fair to me. What's on your mind?" I leaned up against the back of the chair and looked to him as he spoke. Mark lifted his left hand up and removed the sunglasses he was wearing, hooking them to the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a nice suit without the jacket. White collared shirt first top button unbuttoned, dark blue tie and dark blue dress pants. To complete the get up, a pair of jet black dress shoes, and no they were not shiny, more of a dull looking black, but dressy. His hair was a bit longer than I realized and it was tied back. He was cleaned shaven as well except for the goatee, which was neatly trimmed up. Wow when he cleans up, he cleans up nicely. Alright drop dead gorgeous he did look alright. I admit he looked awesome and oh wait also smelled wonderful, some kind of cologne.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you on visiting days with Glen. I've been busy as you can see. But Glen has kept me updated. I see you've been having some hard times with a few inmates." I shrugged as I said. "Nothing new when practically half the prison are wrestling fans or former ranchers and want yah dead. But I'm surviving I guess..." I fiddled with my long sleeve white shirt on, covering the cuts and bruises upon my forearms. As you probably noticed I've been in quite a number of fights. My face did have a few bruises, but they were almost gone, it was my forearms that Glen saw last week that had him concern, for my safety and well being. I guess Mark got wind of it from him now. "But it's alright you haven't been around though Mark. I understand, plus it's great to see you up and walking on your own, well with a bit of assistance, but also you must start somewhere." Mark nodded a bit as he placed his hand on top of the other own holding his cane upright between his legs in front of him. He leaned his weight upon it a bit as he spoke once again. "Feels good to finally be up on my own two feet. I also thank you for getting my ass in gear to be this far."

I looked to him oddly. "I don't understand..." Mark chuckled lightly, but it was a deep one from within his chest probably. "What I mean is you've helped me realize a lot about myself and well since our little talk and such, before you were brought back here, got me motivated to get back to normal. But I can't really.. Glen realized it the other day with me..."

I was confused by Mark's riddlish words. Where was he going with this? "Mark you're speaking in riddles with me, please get to the point. I need some good news not riddles.. I'm not doing good when it comes to this trial, but seeing you each time has been a treat for me. Made me happy to see you, Glen and the ranch hands behind me and not against me like the others." Whoa wait a minute, did I just say that out loud to the ranch owner, who wanted to kick my ass so many months ago. I guess we both learned from that conversation that day. Mark lifted a brow to my words. "Well the almighty tough Dice has feelings hm?" I sighed as I tried running a hand through my hair, but I couldn't stupid chains stopped me. "Yes I do Mark. Alright I will admit it to you and only you. You weren't the only one who was moved by the conversation you and I had..." Mark was in a bit of shock to hear the mighty tough Dice admit she had feelings. Mark kept his thoughts to himself and then spoke. "Well Glen made me realize something about myself that I can't admit until now. Daicy ever since you were forced back here. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Your in my dreams, thoughts everything. The ranch and my home hasn't been the same without your presence being there. That's why I'm doing everything in my power to help get you out of here. I believe you in everything you've told me. About the stampede, why you were here in the first place everything. I know your innocent Daicy, it's just convincing others you are." I sat there and heard every word that Mark spoke. I couldn't believe it, he was falling for me. I thought maybe it was just me having a small type crush upon the ranch owner, but we are both on the same page when it comes to this. I didn't know how to respond to his words.

We both sat there for it seemed like an eternity. Then I finally looked into his eyes. "Mark I have to be honest with you. After talking to you, before I came back into the hell hole known as the end of my life, I will admit to you and only to you right now, I feel the same way. I do feel kind of odd without having you around really. Someone to talk to and actually cares about me. Nothing against Glen, he's like the brother I never had. I appreciate your help and kind words, but will that change the point of view the judge has right now on me? Not really, not unless you work miracles..." I sighed as I slowly stood up to my feet, chains rattling some as I did. I looked to him as I took a step towards him, standing before him. He kept his eyes on me until the door to the court room opened quickly. I sort of ignored it and went to lean forward and kiss Mark, but I was met by pain running through my head. Next thing I knew it, everything went black.

Mark jumped to his feet as I hit the floor. The guard has practically jumping through the door with his night stick in hand as he struck me in the head. Mark growled. "Why did you do that?!" The guard looked to Mark. "I was protecting you from a criminal about to attack you sir." Mark sighed and grabbed the guard by the front of his uniform shirt. "She was doing nothing wrong, we were talking and you interrupted. She wouldn't hurt anything unless necessary. Now go get a medic before I hang you from the ceiling, like meat in a meat cellar." The guard snorted as Mark let him go. He exited the room, closing the door. Mark slowly knelt down next to me as I moaned a bit, slowly coming too. Blood was trickling down the side of my head from the bump and small gash that the guard left behind. Mark reached out and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me into his lap as he sat upon the floor. "Daicy..Can you hear me?" I moaned softly once again as I felt someone wrap their arms around me and move me. I slowly opened my eyes as everything was a bit blurry, but slowly came together as I saw one Mark, and not four. "What happen?" I asked. Mark explained what happen as I sighed.

"It's nothing new Mark. I'm surprised he didn't go and kick my ribs in or something." Mark looked to me oddly as the door to the court room, once again opened. A different guard came walking in. "On your feet prisoner. The judge wants to see you." I sighed as I got to my feet. Mark helped a bit and then climbed to his own. I slowly trudged my way with the guard, leaving Mark standing by himself in the room. With some of my blood upon his shirt.

**Chapter 12**

Mark walked back into the court room as Glen walked over. He lifted a brow to Mark as he saw the blood upon his shirt. "What's going on?" Mark looked to Glen oddly and then down to his shirt. "Oh.. That's Dice's blood. She has a cut upon her head and must of bled on me." Glen sighed. "I kind of figured when I saw her walking out of the room with blood running down the side of her face. I meant what happen for that to happen to her?" Mark sighed as he explained everything to Glen. Glen crossed his arms and shook his head. "And they get away with it. That's what sickens me sometimes. Corruption and nobody will not do nothing about it." Mark nodded. "I know Glen. But there isn't anything we really can do..." Mark stopped in the middle of his sentence." Glen looked to him. "Mark what's on your mind?" Mark smiled a bit evilly. "I just came up with an idea that's all." Glen looked to him. "That's not bad, it's a good thing I'm hoping." Mark looked to Glen and nodded. As the guard came walking out of the judge's chambers with me in tow with two other guards. I was fighting tooth and nail as they dragged me back to the prison. Mark and Glen both moved towards me, but another set of guards stopped them. "What's going on?" Mark asked as the guard looked to him. "Stay where you're sir or I will use brute force to keep you in place." Glen snorted as Mark looked to him. They both didn't like being threatened, but for their sakes and Daicy's they stayed right where they were as I was dragged away.

I fought all the way to solitary confinement. A nearby guard opened the door to the cell as the other two carried me into the cell. They dropped me to the floor as I growled and got up quickly as I was hit once again with a night stick. I blocked it with my forearms. I growled as I pushed the guard away.

I was trying to get away, I didn't belong in this cell nor this place. Everything was a set up and they knew it, but were getting away with it. I was struck once again from behind by the other guard. I fell to my hands and knees as I tripped over my chains. Then the beating began as it always did. Both guards ended up beating on me as the guard outside the door, closed the door and acted like nothing was happening inside the cell.

I fought back the best I could, but nothing could protect the areas of my body that was getting hit repetitively by the guards. I finally collapsed to the floor of the cell. A puddle of blood had formed upon the floor and my right cheek was laying in it. The guards slowly stopped as they knew they beat everything I had left in me out of me. Both guards straightened themselves out, cleaned their batons, put them away along with whatever else they used out of sight and knocked upon the cell door. The guard outside let them out as the door closed, I just laid there in a lot of pain, breathing heavily as I tried to catch my breath. It was painful enough to try never mind even getting it. I felt my own blood trickling out of the gashes I had upon my face, arms and hands from trying to defend myself. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the door was shut and I was alone. But I didn't move in case they were outside, watching through the door's small picture window. I didn't move quite a number of hours.

After I knew someone or anything for that matter wasn't going to happen, I slowly lifted my head up and coughed heavily as I winced in pain. I placed my right arm across my mid-section as I slowly sat up to my knees. I kept my head lowered with my eyes closed. I couldn't open my right eye, it was practically swollen shut and a huge gash was near it. My left I could barely open, I could see enough. Every move I made, I felt more and more pain. I slowly slid on my knees to my bunk, leaving a blood smeared trail across the floor to my bunk. I finally made it to my bunk, laying my head upon the pillow. I slowly made my way into a laying position on the bunk. Pain was radiating through my body. I didn't want to move or nothing.

Over the next day or two, I just laid on the bunk not moving. Nobody came to check on me or nothing. For all they know I was probably dead. They came and slid a tray to me with my meal and left it on the shelf of the door. I didn't get up for it. I wasn't hungry, I was just in too much pain. I was wanting to get out of here and just be with Mark. I was hoping he would come along for a visit or even Glen at this point. But they never did. I slowly let sleep over take me once again. The pounding upon my door slowly brought me back to reality.

I slowly opened my left eye, just barely as I heard pounding upon my cell door. I slowly looked to the tiny window of the door. I could hear people yelling and someone banging on the door. Then I saw I swear I thought I was dead, but the noises told me I wasn't, but it was Mark I saw. He was yelling to me through the door, I could hear him. He must of been jacking up some guards against the door before, then saw me and started flipping out. I didn't move I just laid there. I wanted to sit up and jump to my feet, go over there pull open that door and jump into his arms. But my body told me it didn't want me to move at all. Pain was still radiating through my body with every breath I was taking.

I heard the rattling of keys and Mark bellowing voice as I heard the door being unlocked and the door practically ripping off the hinges as the door opened and hit the back wall behind it. Mark filled the doorway as he stood looking at me laying upon the cot, dried blood laid upon the floor and upon me. He was just in shock at the situation. "Let me through Mark.." Another voice sounded as Mark took a step back for a moment as another gentleman took a step inside the cell. "My God... Get a medic in here now!" The gentleman bellowed. The guards moved as they did as they were told. The gentleman looked to me and didn't move. He was about 6'1 in height. Short blonde hair and blue eyes, well for what I could see. He wore a light blue shirt, dark dress pants and black shoes. Mark stepped back and went to pass him as the other gentleman stopped him. "No don't Mark.. Stay out.. This is sort of a crime scene in here.. You'll see her in a bit I promise." Mark sighed and stepped out, but poked his head in as the other gentleman spoke. He stayed in the doorway as he did so. "You alright over there?" Je asked. I looked to the other gentleman. I didn't answer. Mark looked to him. "Better tell her who you are, she has a hard time with trust." The gentleman nodded as he looked back to me.

"I'm the district warden of the prison system here in Texas. I'm a friend of Mark's. My name is Tony Ameridan. I'm here to help you out. Mark brought me up to speed on your situation. I did some fast work and you're going back to the ranch. You're free of the charges from the situation at the ranch. You finish the program at the ranch and your done here for good. The judge in the case was corrupted, thrown off the bench and the whole thing is under investigation." I had a small smile run across my face a bit and then I winced. I swallowed hard as my throat was a bit dry. "This...is.. A joke ... right?" I finally got out. My voice was scratchy and barely could get loud enough to speak, but I did. Tony shook his head. "No it's the truth. Mark's my witness." Mark poked his head in and nodded. "It's true Dice. Everything's under investigation and you get out of this joint." I sighed deeply as my heart pounded against my ribs as I heard Mark's baritone voice echo within the cell. It was music to my ears. "Mark.. Your voice is..music to my ears...Help..me please.." I winced in pain once again. Mark took his head out of the doorway and sighed. He looked to Tony as he shook his head. Tony looked to me as he spoke, "He can't come in here darlin'. But once the medics get here, he'll be with you all the way from out here. It's a promise I make." I nodded a bit as I closed my eyes, sleep over took me once again as the medics made there way to them along with an investigation team.

**Chapter 13**

I slowly opened my eyes as my vision was a bit blurry once again. I blinked my left eye a few times as everything came into view. "Hey look who decided to wake up.." I slowly looked to Glen standing next to my bed side. He placed his hands upon the bed rail and smiled to me gently. "How you feeling Daicy?" I smiled a bit to him. "Like..crap.." He chuckled a bit. "You gave us all quite a scare. But the doctor said you'll be fine and be able to come back to the ranch with us in a few days." I sighed as I took in oxygen that was connected to me through my nose. I had two IVs, one in each arm. Machines were all around my bed. Beeping, etc. Glen explained everything to me of what happen and where I stand now. Well I had a lot of bruises, cuts and scrapes. My right eye was swelled shut with a deep gash beside it, but I had vision though. That's good news. I suffered four cracked, three broken ribs. Two fingers, left hand broken. The finger on the right was in a splint, left was part of the cast. But I was very lucky, it was just a lot of bruising and blood loss mostly what had everybody worried about. I had a lot of gashes upon my face, fore arms, legs, mid section mostly.

I sighed as Glen finished explaining everything to me. "Man.. I'm a wreck.." Glen nodded a bit. "Yes you are, but with a few days of rest, doctor said you might be up and around on your feet. Your going to be soar for awhile, but your tough." I nodded a bit. "I will agree.. I am.. But where's Mark?" Glen looked to the closed room door. "He's out right now." He looked back to me. "He will be back soon. He's been sitting here non-stop since you were placed up here." I smiled a bit more. "God that man's something.." Glen looked to me. "So I hear you two had a good conversation hm?" I nodded just a bit.

I know what he was referring too. "Good to hear you two are finally getting it all out on the table." I nodded once again. "Yes..I know it felt good to tell him everything Glen.. I feel.. Complete.." Glen nodded as he laid a hand upon my shoulder. "Why don't you rest.. Mark should be back soon. He's dying to see your pretty eyes open and talking to him once again. He's been a wreck." I nodded as I closed my eyes. "Thank you Glen.." He stood up to his full height. "For what?" He asked curiously. "For being there, for him.. And for... me." With that said I fell back to sleep.

A few days later I slowly walked into the house with Mark directly behind me. "Take it easy Dice. I don't need you getting too much in first day home." I sighed and slowly walked into the house and looked to him as he walked around me to the side. "I know Mark, calm down. You sound like a mother hen. Just chill out, I know.. I'm walking slow and everything. No need for reminders every five seconds.." Mark lifted a brow to me as he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his brother. "She's right Mark. You got to calm down. She knows what she's doing.." Glen placed my bag on the floor beside the stairs heading up to the bedrooms. Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about my overreacting. I can't.. Help it.." I chuckled a bit as I lowered myself to sitting upon the comfy, plush couch and sighed as it felt good to be somewhere besides prison. "I'll forgive you this time Mark. Next time, won't be so easy." Glen chuckled as he walked over and looked to me.

"Anything you need Daicy?" He asked. I looked to him and shook my head a bit. "No you've done enough Glen. I think Mark will handle things from here. I appreciate all your help though." He nodded as he grabbed his cowboy hat off the counter and walked for the door. "I've got chores to do and such. I hope to see you later." I nodded as Glen left to head outside.

Mark hobbled over and sat down beside me gently on the couch. Placing his arm up on the edge of the cushions behind me. "How you feeling?" He asked. He removed his hat and tossed it upon the coffee table. "Better now that I'm with you and Glen, not in prison being miserable." I looked to Mark as I smiled and slid myself gently over and leaned against him. I sighed as I snuggled into his side practically. Mark watched as I did so and didn't say nothing nor move. He didn't know what to do, he loved seeing her warming up more to him, but was it right? He placed his arm around Daicy gently and held her close. "I've missed you Daicy. I was so afraid I was going to lose you, when I saw you in the condition you were in.." I sighed as I looked up to him. "You and me both.. I'll be fine though Mark. I promise you I will be." He smiled to me gently, god seeing him smile, made my heart flutter more within my chest. I slowly sat up, leaned forward and stopped a few inches away from Mark's face. I just sat there, with right hand upon his chest, I couldn't help but get lost in his emerald pools. I swear it was an eternity before any of us moved. I was the first. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his soft ones in a small kiss.

Mark sat stunned for a moment not reacting or anything. The shock took over his system. Then finally he snapped out of the shock and kissed Daicy back. My heart was beating hard against my ribs as I felt him press his lips more against mine. I heard him sigh heavily as he slowly wrapped his arms around me, practically pulling me gently into his lap. I slowly climbed into his lap, straddling his legs with mine. I sat upon my knees on either side of his hips, as his hands gently rubbed my back. The kiss slowly got intense as I slowly slid my right hand up and down his chest, taking in every ripple of muscle hidden under the t-shirt that was keeping me from touching his soft skin. Mark slowly pulled back from the kiss as we never broke eye contact. "I..I think we better stop, before we go any further. I mean.. Stop for now, because I got the program to run right now." He said as I sighed and sat back a bit upon his legs. I nodded a bit as I couldn't help but let my eyes look up and down his body. He was massive in a lot ways, muscle, height, everything. Trust me on this one, the bulge forming in his jeans, tells me fun is just maybe around the corner.

I slowly climbed off his lap. "It's alright Mark. I know you have the ranch to run. But I'll be here for when your done." Mark sighed as he cleared his throat as he slowly sat there for a moment, trying to get his composure back before standing up and heading outside to face the ranch hands and the prisoners. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I never knew I had that kind of effect on him. I guess I shouldn't second guess myself anymore. I slowly stood as I winced and placed my right hand upon my left. Mark looked to me concern. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yea, just placed weight upon the cast and I'm not suppose too. I'm not use to having it yet." He nodded as he climbed to his feet. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap or something. I'll be back in later to check on you." I shook my head. "No I'm going to go outside and just be outdoors. I'm going to go stir crazy if I don't. Plus I wanted to see Death, see how he's doing." Mark sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea.." I looked to him. "Mark I'm fine. If I think it's too much I will back off." Mark nodded. "Alright, but keep it down Daicy." I turned and looked to him and saluted him. "Yes sir Callaway sir." Mark shook his head as he started to walk for the door and stopped, "Why don't you follow me out to the barn. You can help me run the program if you like." I walked over to him and stood looking to him. "I don't know Mark.. I really don't think that's a good idea.." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I think some of the guys would like to see you. They've been asking about you. Plus some would probably listen to you better than me." I nodded as we headed out to make sure the dirty work on the ranch got done.

**Chapter 14**

I slowly walked up the stairs, after kicking off my boots at the door. I walked into the room I was placed in and removed my cowboy hat and tossed it upon a nearby table. I sat down on the end of the bed and ran a hand through my hair. "Man I'm exhausted. Felt good to be outdoors and helping out in ways that I could." I heard foot steps upon the stairs as I did close the door, well I thought I did to the bedroom as I slowly unpeeled my dirty, sweaty shirt from my body. The door was open just a tad as Mark reached the top of the stairs and started down the hallway, stopped as he went to knock on Daicy's door. He stopped and looked through the barely opened door as he heard her humming. He couldn't help but watch her undress. Her back was to him. He furrowed his brow to the scars upon her back, almost like whip marks and the bruises from the beating the guards had given her. He lowered his eyes as he lifted his hand up and knocked upon the door. "Everything alright?" He asked. I jumped at the knock and to Mark's voice. "Yes everything's fine Mark. I was just getting ready for a bath."

He kept his eyes to the floor as he placed his right hand up upon the door frame. "Glen and the guys are going to town for dinner, they wanted to know if we would like to join them. I told him I would ask you first." I thought about it and then it dawned on me, this is the opportunity to get to know Mark more for who he is. "Not tonight Mark. I'm kind of tired and still a bit sore. Maybe another time?" Mark closed his eyes, like he was thanking someone for hearing those words. He was hoping she wouldn't want to go so he could talk to Daicy get to know her more, without interruptions. "Alright Daicy. I'll go tell them." I threw on a long sleeve shirt that covered me to my knees, it was one of Mark's shirt he let me wear. I walked over to the door, hoping to catch him before he walked away. I opened the door to Mark just starting to turn away. I lifted a hand up and grabbed his right hand. He turned and looked to me. "Something wrong?" He asked as he looked to me. I shook my head as I smiled to him, "I was hoping to be with you tonight and get to know one another better?" Mark smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I was just thinking the same thing. Let me go tell them and I'll be back."

I nodded as I lifted up his hand and kissed the top of it gently. "Don't keep me waiting.." Mark lifted a brow as he felt his heart jump within his chest. "Is this an invite or something?" He asked curiously. I hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Yes it's an invite. I want you to join me in a hot bath. By the looks of it, you need one and need to relax. I have just the thing to help." He smiled and nodded. "I won't be long, trust me. I can't keep my lil princess waiting now can I?" I smiled as he took a few steps towards me, leaned himself down and clenched my lips in a quick, long kiss. He pulled back and walked off. "Be right back darlin'." I nodded as I walked back into the bedroom.

I walked out and down to the bathroom, starting the water nice and hot, but hot enough to tolerate it in the tub. I added a bath oil that made the bathroom fill with cinnamon and apples. I loved this bathing oil, it's so therapeutic. I finished setting up the bath and left the bathroom to let the huge tub fill up. I was walking back to the bedroom, when I felt a pair of large arms wrap around me gently. Then a feather kiss on the back of my neck, along with a bit of a prickle from facial hair. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, it sort of tickled. I stopped and turned around to see Mark's eyes looking into mine. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." I shook my head gently as I placed my hands upon his hips. "No your right on time actually." He smiled as he let me go. "Alright let me go to my room and grab some clean shorts. I'll meet you in the tub." I nodded as he walked pass me to his bedroom. I walked to the one I was occupying and grabbed a Dallas Mavericks basketball jersey and a pair of shorts off the bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned off the water and laid my clothes upon a nearby small little bench that laid near the entrance to the bathroom. The bathroom was very spacious.

Everything had to be when you had a gentlemen as big as Mark and Glen around.

I slowly unbuttoned the shirt and growled a bit with frustration at the stupid buttons with the splint and cast on. I finally got the shirt unbuttoned and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. I slowly inhaled the lingering scent of the bath oils that lingered in the air of the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder to the mirror above the sink. I slowly turned around and looked at myself for a moment. Then I just thought about something now. Mark has never seen me naked for one and two I was feeling self conscious, especially from the scars and bruises that still remained. I lowered my eyes and sighed as I slowly ran a hand through my hair. Then a knock upon the bathroom door brought me back out of my thoughts. "You decent Daicy?" Mark asked as he opened the door just a crack. I slowly walked over to the tub and sat on the rim of the tub letting my feet and calves sit in the water. "Yes I am. You can come in Mark. I don't bite." He chuckled as he slowly opened the bathroom door, walking in with just a pair of black silk boxers on. God he looked like he was chiseled out of marble just for me. To me this man was a God. I looked over my shoulder to him as he closed the door behind him and placed his clean pair of dark blue boxers on top of my night clothes. "You sure about this Daicy? We don't have to do this yah know." I looked away from him as he slowly walked over to me and knelt down next to the tub and me. He lifted a hand up and rubbed my upper arm gently.

I looked to him and nodded. "I'm sure Mark. This is bound to happen sometime. I'm just a bit self conscious about myself that's all." Mark looked to me as he let his eyes wander up and down her body, taking every little thing he saw into memory. "Your very beautiful Daicy. To me there's nothing wrong with you. So what you have scars upon your body. They tell a story about your past. The bruises the will be gone soon over time. To me what's inside is what matters to me and how you feel about me and everything else." I looked to him as he spoke. I have never heard someone speak to me like that in my entire life, except once, but it ended up being lies and then the end result wasn't pretty. He smiled to me. "It's the truth Daicy. Your probably saying to yourself that I'm crazy or something but I am. I'm crazy about you and your love for me. Just like your crazy for me, well I'm hoping you are anyways." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yes I am crazy about you Mark, no doubt about that. I have to admit something though..." Mark lifted a brow. "Oh yea? And what is that my dear Daicy?" I started turning a bit red in the cheeks as I spoke. "You're the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes upon. You're perfect in ways I couldn't image. Your personality especially." Mark just kept looking at her as he heard kind words from someone who was a hard ass. "Well I don't know what to say, but I will say this. I thank you for your kind words, they're highly appreciated. Now let's get to know one another in a lot more ways than one. We both need a bath and the water is getting cold. So let's get in." I smiled to him as I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. Mark reacted a bit more quicker this time as he kissed me back a bit harder. Of course I did the same.

After I swear it seemed like forever of playing tonsil hockey, we finally broke apart and I slowly got into the tub, keeping both hands out of the water, I couldn't get the splint wet nor my cast. I sighed deeply as the water was still hot. It made my muscles relax and the hurt from the bruises I was in go away. I felt the water go up a bit more as Mark got gently into the tub behind me. I moved a bit to accommodate his long legs. Mark placed his hands upon my shoulders as I jumped a bit, I wasn't really paying attention at that moment. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." I turned and looked to him. "No you didn't I was lost in thought for a moment." He pulled very gently upon my shoulder. "Come back towards me and lean back against my chest. You'll be more comfortable, especially with the bruised ribs. Trust me I know." I nodded as I slowly slid back, I stopped as I felt his manhood hit me in the butt under the water. Hey now I'm not use to this yet, but it isn't bothering me either nor am I complaining. I stopped for a moment as I heard Mark chuckle. "Something startle you again or something you like?" I looked over my shoulder to him and gave him sort of a dirty look. "None of the above Sir Knight. Just stopped cause I was sore for a brief moment." Mark lifted a brow. "Oh I see." He was acting innocent, but also enjoying this at the same time. I moved back more as I felt his manhood more against my butt. I stopped as Mark help guide me down to laying upon his chest. I sighed once I felt my back upon his stomach and my head upon his chest. "More comfortable?" He asked. I nodded a bit as I closed my eyes and kept my hands up on the edges of the tub. Mark lifted his hands up and just began to rub my upper arms gently, almost like a very gentle massage. I was really going to enjoy this.

After awhile of enjoying conversation and one another in the tub, it was time to get out. The water was turning cold and we were getting hungry. I dried off and winced as I reached for my shorts. I stood back upright, put my shorts on and stopped. Mark put on his boxers and grabbed a nearby brush to comb out his long auburn locks. "What's wrong Daicy?" He asked with concern as he saw me in pain. I shook my head and slowly grabbed my jersey and slipped it on. "It's nothing. Moved the wrong way that's all. Come on, let's head down stairs and watch a movie like you wanted too." He nodded as he stood before the mirror. "I'll meet you down there, I got to finish up here first." I nodded as I turned around and saw what he was doing. I walked over and grabbed the brush out of his hand, walked over to the toilet and motioned for him to take a seat on top of the closed lid. He didn't argue as he sat his large frame down and faced his back to me. I gently started combing his hair out for him. His hair was such a lovely color. It made me jealous, but I had red highlights in mine. "Better now that I'm doing it?" Mark nodded just a bit as I finished. "Yes it is. Thanks Daicy." I nodded, "Anytime." Mark put the brush away as we both walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs for some dinner and a movie.

**Chapter 15**

I slowly opened my eyes as I realized I had fallen asleep. It was still dark out as I went to move. I couldn't move as I felt to large arms wrapped around me. I sighed as I heard Mark behind me. I sighed as I slid out of his arms. We were upstairs in his bedroom. I slipped from the bed quietly as I winced and walked across the floor. I slid through the slightly opened door and made my way to my room. I needed my pain medicine. My hand was killing me, plus stupid nightmares awoke me. I sat upon my bed as I rummaged through my bag. I was getting frustrated as I just gave up. I needed the medicine and I couldn't find it in my gear. This was just wonderful. I jumped as I heard some noises from out in the hallway. I didn't recognize it as I reached into my bag and grabbed the only thing I really carried on me, but not recently, now that I was here. My sling bladed pocket knife. I rose to my feet as I walked over to my opened door as I listened and looked through the darkness. I gripped the knife as I heard another door creaking open. I knew that door was Mark's bedroom door. I tip toed into the hallway and saw a figure in the darkness. It wasn't tall like Glen or Mark. It wasn't any of the help, they were out in the barn or down stairs asleep. Then I thought it might be one of the guys from the program. I took a few steps forward as the moonlight slid in through a nearby window. I saw something metallic flash as the figure moved to enter the room. I saw it and quickly went for the kill. I ran straight for them as I saw the figure move. I jumped as I opened the blade and knocked him to the floor. It made a lot of noise as we slid to a halt upon the wooden floor within Mark's room.

Mark jumped as he heard everything. He sat up quickly as he turned on a lamp on a nearby night stand. He rubbed his eyes quickly to get his eye sight to work as he saw Daicy holding a knife to one of the prisoner's throat upon the floor. "Daicy.. What the hell.." I growled as I heard his voice. I had my blade held to Terrance's throat. I didn't move as Mark climbed to his feet, walked over and grabbed me by the back of my jersey. "Put the knife down Daicy.." I shook my head as I got the blade closer to his flesh. Terrance swallowed hard as he felt the cold steel against his now sweating flesh. He had dropped a huge hunting knife to the floor. "He was coming in to kill you in your sleep Mark.. I..caught him in the act." Mark let me go as Glen came running and stopped in the doorway. "What's going on?" He asked out of breath. Mark looked over his shoulder to Glen. "Go call Tony, tell him we had an incident here and tell him to get out here right away with a couple of guards from the prison. Go now Glen." Glen nodded as he walked off to make he call.

Terrance glared at me as I looked away for one moment. He pushed me off of his chest. I flew across the floor as my blade skidded across the floor and stopped as I hit a nearby dresser with my back. Mark backed away as Terrance got to his feet quickly. He had grabbed his hunting knife off the floor in the process. Mark looked to him. "Put the knife down son. Nobody ain't gonna hurt you." Terrance was shaking as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the knife tightly. "No way man.. I want you dead.. You didn't die in the stampede, so I'm going to make sure you are done." Mark shook his head. "You don't want to do that son. Just put the knife down and let's talk about this." Mark kept his fear in the back of his mind, looking calm on the outside trying to talk the kid down. "No way man. I have to get this job done. It's going to get done now." Terrance jumped right for Mark. Mark growled as he grabbed Terrance's wrist with the knife in it, just mere inches from his chest. They ended up in a battle over strength. I slowly came too as I shook my head and looked up. I saw what was going on. I slowly rose to my knees and finally got myself together. Terrance had broken the hold as he pushed Mark away. Mark lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor. Terrance saw an opportunity to lunge for his victim.

It felt like slow motion as I got to my feet and jumped for Terrance. But I was too late, Terrance had landed upon Mark before I could get between them. I closed my eyes as I fell short and heard nothing but a blood curdling scream of pain. I couldn't open my eyes right away as I heard someone get to their booted feet. I knew who it was. I opened my eyes as Terrance stood over me with the bloody hunting knife in his hand. "Your next Dice… You traitor..." I growled as I saw my blade nearby. I slowly sat up and moved backwards. Terrance walked towards me, stalking me as I stumbled over myself. I couldn't look at the damage that was done. The blood upon the knife blade and his shirt was enough to tell me the job was done. Right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. I finally felt my blade under my hand as Terrance realized I had found it. He stomped upon my hand with the cast on it. I screamed in pain as the cast shattered into pieces. "No you don't.. Die with dignity like your big ole boyfriend over there.

I knew you would sneak out of the program somehow and rat me out..." I clenched my pulsating painful hand as I looked up to him "What are you talking about?" I asked through clenched teeth. "You know what I'm talking about.. That night, I was apart of that little gang that beat you and killed your family.. But we made sure everything pointed to you. So the rap wouldn't be placed upon us. You know me and Barrin did it. But we were caught for something else that's how we ended up in prison. But nobody but nobody knows that until now. You know about it on your death bed.. Now I'm gonna have to kill you, because you know about it."

I growled as I heard every word he said to me. I saw nothing but tunnel vision as I lunged for him and knocked him to the floor. The blade he held, he lunged it at me. He shoved it into my right shoulder, directly into the joint. I yelled in pain as I fell to the side. Next thing I knew, the room filled with cops led by Tony and Glen. I laid draped over Mark's legs. That's where I fell when I knocked Terrance over. I rolled off once I saw Tony and Glen. I coughed heavily as Glen knelt down next to me. "Lay still.. Medics are here to take you to get looked at.." I looked to Glen through half opened eyes. "Is he...?" Glen shook his head. "No.. Badly hurt but no.." I smiled as I slowly closed my eyes and passed out.

**Chapter 16**

It had been some long months since that night. Mark and I were still recovering. But mostly with Mark it was mentally. He had bad nightmares about the whole thing. With me it was just getting to move my arm with no pain, which was slowly getting under control. Terrance was placed on trial and still is. It's a few weeks before Christmas now and a lot has changed. Some for the bad, some for the good. The prison program had been discontinued and I was placed back in jail, along with all other participants until further notice. I had a probation hearing a week ago and I was released, once the truth was told about what happen that night. I had served time for nothing in other words, according to my lawyer. The participants in the crime were on trial, which Terrance was on trial for that, plus the incident at the ranch. Mark and I both had to testify, god I swear that was the hardest thing I ever had to sit through and tell about. It was horrible mostly for Mark. You could tell it was bothering him as he was telling his side of the story, but he kept it under wraps. Now that we are done with the trial, with our testimony that is, we can now get back to our own lives and try to piece back what we had left. Glen was with us for support all the way on this, plus the hands that worked on the ranch. Thank god for them or I don't know what would of happened to Mark and I.

Things did get difficult for awhile, between Mark and I. Mark had sustained a bad stab wound to right side of his chest. He had multiple surgeries and hospital stays. He hated hospitals, so didn't I. Don't get me wrong, nobody does. He was just getting impatient because he just wanted to feel better and such. But he had a long way to heal, but he made it through. With me I had multiple surgeries myself. My shoulder had a lot of muscle and tendon damage. The doctors thought I would never have much function with my shoulder ever again.

With some therapy and such, I proved them wrong.

I sighed as I walked into the bedroom as I heard the shower running from behind a partially closed bathroom door. "About time he showered." I grumbled under my breath. We were well enough to get away from the ranch for awhile, so I got Mark packed up and we headed back to where I was born and raised, which was in the country part of Massachusetts. We were staying at my family's home. Which was left to me in a will. This isn't where they were killed, that's a totally different place. It had snowed all day yesterday and it made the landscape beautiful, it went great with the yard that was decorated with some Christmas decorations and lights outside upon the bushes and such. I walked back out into the kitchen and fixed us both something warm to drink. We had just came in from the cold outside weather from cleaning the sidewalk and driveway. Mark had used the plow to clean up most, I shoveled the rest. It felt good to do some hard work without pain for once.

I stood in the living room, in front of the huge bay window and just got lost in the snow covered scenery before me. It was so beautiful, especially in the moonlight and glistening in the multi-colored Christmas lights, that sat upon the bushes just outside the front door and below the windows in front of the house. I had some soft Christmas music playing upon the stereo, while a fire burned in the fire place. I jumped when I felt two large, muscular arms wrap around me. "My god Mark..." He chuckled a bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head. "No just startle me that's all." He kissed the side of my neck as he laid his chin upon my shoulder. He wore nothing but a pair of blue jeans. "What time is everybody coming over?" He asked. I sighed thinking for a moment. "In a half hour or so.." I turned and looked to him as he kept his arms wrapped around me loosely. I placed my arms around him and looked up to him. "How you feeling?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm feeling better than I have. I don't have to worry about anything." I nodded. "That's what I like to hear from you Mark. Just relax and enjoy yourself." He nodded as he leaned down and kisses my lips softly. I kissed him back and the kiss lingered for awhile.

I slowly pulled back and looked to him, his fading scars upon his chest catching my eye. "Better go get the rest of yourself dressed. Everybody's going to be here soon." Mark nodded as he hugged me once again and then walked off. I stood and watched him disappear into the hallway and shook my head. I headed into the kitchen to see how dinner was cooking. The smell of turkey and such lingered in the air as I opened the oven to check on it. Then it just filled the house as I closed the oven door. "Almost done.." I grumbled to myself as I walked over to the frig and grabbed out the snack platters. I kicked the frig door shut, walked out and placed the two platters upon the coffee table, which sat in front of two large sofas and a love seat. A large screen TV sat in front of that, with the fire place nearby. It made it great for when you wanted to snuggle up for a movie or just watch the fire. I heard Mark walking back into the room as I turned around. He was wearing a dark blue collared shirt tucked into his jeans. He was fiddling with his silver chain as he sometimes couldn't get the clasp to clip. I couldn't help but chuckled as I heard curse words he grumbled out. I walked over and lifted my hands up to help. "Why don't you just ask for help.." He sighs as I got the chain around his neck. "I don't know, thought I could get it." I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. He turned around and placed his arms around me once again. "You sure about all of this?" I looked to him. "What's wrong Mark?"

He sighed as he looked away from me for a moment. I looked to him worried. "Mark please talk to me. What's on your mind?" I made him look at me. He looked to me. "I just don't know how I'm going to face everybody after what has happened. I feel odd in talking about it really." I sighed as I placed my hands upon his shoulders and rubbed them a bit. "If anybody mentions it, then you just tell them you don't want to talk about it or change the subject that's all. If they just ask how you been since then, make something up. Glen's the only one that knows the whole truth. If you want a certain few of the guys to know then take them into another room and speak to them there. Don't worry Glen's gonna be here, he knows how to change things quickly in conversation. Remember he did that when Vince came to see you with Shane and Stephanie." Mark smiled a bit and nodded. "You're right about that. I guess I'm a bit nervous about seeing the guys after being out of the business for awhile now." I nodded. "It's alright to be nervous. But once they get here and they settle in, you'll feel like you never left. Trust me." He nodded as the smile broadened a bit more. I hugged him to ease his nervousness. "Thanks Daicy. You know how to make me feel better." I nodded. "No problem. Why don't you go out to the garage, bring in the beer and put it downstairs in the frig. Make it easier than going out to the garage every time someone wants one." He nodded as I let him go. He slipped on his work boots and jacket and headed out to the garage.

I sighed as I walked back into the kitchen to check on things and prepare a few things for dinner. Mark has been on edge about this whole thing, but he knew he had to face the guys from his old work place sometime. Glen, Vince and I thought this would be a good time. Coming together for the holidays like this and go from there. Maybe Mark would loosen up and let everybody know what happen. Or maybe not, I wasn't going to push him nor anybody else would either. I heard the door to the garage shut as I heard him moving around in the other room. "Now that smells good." I turned around to the sight of Glen standing in the kitchen doorway. "Oh Glen. I thought you were Mark." I walked over as we embraced in a hug. "He told me to come in, he'll be in a minute." I nodded as I took his coat and placed it in the bedroom. "Make yourself at home Glen. You're the first to arrive." He nodded as Mark came walking in from the garage with two cases of beer in his hands. Glen walked over and took them from him. "Those go downstairs bro." Mark said as Glen nodded and headed downstairs. Mark took off his boots and hung up his jacket. "It's freezing outside." He commented. I laughed a bit at him. "Of course it's winter Mark. This is how it gets up here. I'm use to it of course." He chuckled and nodded. "I use to be. Guess being in the warmth for so long you don't get these kind of temperatures." I nodded as I walked back into the kitchen as Mark followed. "Need any help?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope everything is pretty much set for now."

He nodded as he walked over and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I nodded my head. "All the time and I never get sick of it." I placed the knife down and turned around in his arms. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his lips gently. He kissed me back as we heard. "Get a room, this room's for cooking.. Don't you have any dignity?" I sighed as Mark looked up to Glen. "Jealous?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I looked to Glen behind my shoulder. He nodded. "Yes I am as a matter of fact." Mark let me go as I walked over to Glen and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Glen you're one in a million." He blushed a bit. "I know, no need to tell me." Mark couldn't help but laugh at that one. "I swear sometimes your not my brother." Glen just shrugged as we headed into the living room as the others started to arrive.

**Chapter 17**

The whole evening was great. Meeting some of the guys Mark use to work with was a real treat for me. Especially hearing the stories that had to tell about Mark's career and such in the business. It was very fascinating to me. Nobody mentioned or asked about what happen, they just ask Mark how he was and that was it. Dinner was full of laughter, conversation and lots of eating. Then everything moved back into the living room. Just sitting around talking near the fire place. Then it was time for gifts. I think everybody was looking forward to this part of the evening really.

As gifts were opened, everybody had to make a comment or joke about it. It was all in fun really. Not until Mark got a gift from everybody. I slowly stood up and walked over to a large box and pushed it towards him. "Your gonna have to get up off your butt and come and unwrap this.." Mark looked to me as he was sitting in a nearby chair. "What can't carry it?" I sighed as I looked to him. "Umm does it look it?" He chuckled as he got up, after unburying himself from wrapping paper. I stood back away from the box as Mark walked over to it and unwrapped it. He revealed a plain cardboard box as he looked to me. "Is this a gag gift or something?" I lifted a brow as I was grabbing something out of the tree and looked to him. "That box I have nothing to do with.." Mark looked at me oddly. "Then who?" Glen slowly stood to his feet. "We all have something to do with it Mark. Why don't you open it and find out.." Mark nodded as he tore the tape back from the box's seem on top and opened the box. He looked in as he looked to Glen and everybody else. "I see." He reaches in and pulls out two seat covers with skulls embedded into back of the material. "These, but what are they for? My old pick up truck outside..." Glen walks over and places his hand upon his shoulder as he looks to me. "Nope that's part of what your getting.. Daicy has something for you.." Glen lowered his hand as Mark stood to his full height as I walked over to him with a small box in my hands. "This is for you Mark, from me.." Mark looked down to me with a bit of confusion upon his face. He took the box from me. I placed my hands upon his with the box in them, "Before you open it. Please follow me out to the garage.." Mark lifted a brow to me and nodded as everybody got up and followed me into the garage. Everybody grabbed a coat and such before heading out.

The lights were off as I opened the door. In the garage there was a wall between the two parking spots in the garage. I told Mark there was a lot of junk in it and couldn't park. So he parked is old pickup, that was driven all the way up from Texas to here. I couldn't believe it made it, but it did. I turned on a light for the side we were on as I led everybody to a closed door, between the two sides of the garage. "Open the box Mark." Everybody stood behind him, almost surrounding him but giving him enough room to not feel crowded. He slowly undid the ribbon and opened the small box. Within the box laid one single large key. He looked to it then me. I could tell what he was thinking. "Daicy what did you do..." I looked innocent as he said that. "I did nothing but something that I thought you deserved after everything." I stood leaning against the door with my hand upon the door knob. Mark looked to me a bit confused, but I think he was finally connecting everything. "You didn't.." Was the last thing he said before I opened the door. "Follow me Mark.." He nodded as he stepped up onto the threshold of the door and stood in the doorway.

I lifted my hand and turned on a light. There sat in the middle of the garage was something very big covered with a large dark gray tarp. Mark looked to me and then to what sat before him. "Mark let me introduce you to something you always needed. Glen, Shane, could you please reveal it to him please?" Glen and Shane poked their heads around Mark and nodded as Mark moved out of the way. Glen and Shane both walked over and each took a corner of the tarp. They slowly pulled the tarp back off a brand new full size jet black colored Dodge Ram truck. It had chrome roll bars in the back with lights up on top, with chrome push bars across the front grill. Mark's eyes went wide as the tarp was removed. "Merry Christmas Mark." Was all I could say. Mark just stood in shock to the sight of the truck. Glen and Shane placed the tarp to the side as they both stood off to the side. Mark's mouth gaped open as I couldn't help but giggle a bit, "I think he's speechless." Glen walked over and placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "This was all Daicy's idea. The seat covers, well that was the rest of us. Plus a few others things, but those are in the truck."

Mark looked to Glen as he listened, but he was still in shock. I walked over as Glen stepped back through the doorway with Shane. I stood in front of him as I took his hand into mine gently. "What do you think? You like it?" I asked. He slowly looked down to me and just nodded. He swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes, they were starting to shine with tears I think. I looked to everybody else standing back a bit. "We'll see you two back inside in a bit. Take your time. " Glen said as everybody followed him back inside. I nodded as I looked back up to Mark. "I think it's the shock." He nodded a bit as he slowly sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my chest. I felt his body shaking as I wrapped my arms around him gently. I ran a hand through his long, auburn locks as I looked to him. "Mark.. I didn't know it would upset you.." He shook his head against me gently. I moved a bit as I looked down at him. "Then what is it?" I looked to him with concern. I felt my shirt becoming a bit wet. I swallowed hard then I knew what it was. He was hiding his face as he cried. I don't think it was of sadness but of happiness.

He slowly pulled his head back from my chest and looked to me slowly. Tears were sliding down his cheek as he gently spoke. "This is the... best gift I have ever received.." He swallowed hard as I lifted my hands up and wiped away his tears that lingered upon his cheeks. I just couldn't help but smile to him. "You deserve it Mark. This is my way of thanking you for giving me everything I have now, plus for believing in me, when nobody else would. We've been through so much together. I wanted to do something special. This was the only way I could think of doing it. Plus you needed a new truck." He chuckled a bit as he hugged me once again. "Thank you Daicy. This is the best gift I have ever received, besides you." I blushed a bit to his words as I hugged him back. He still held the little box with the key inside it.

I slowly pulled back from the hug as I grabbed the box from his hand and removed the key as he lowered his hands from the embrace. I took his right hand into both of mine. I placed the key in the middle of it and closed it around him. "You deserve it. Now go take a look at it. I hope it has everything you want. It wasn't easy to find this kind of truck for you." He nodded as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine for a kiss. But this kiss was different, it held a lot of passion as I held his closed hand in mine. We both slowly pulled back from the kiss as he slowly rose to his feet. I slowly walked over to the truck and opened the drive side door. "Your chariot awaits." He stood there and looked to me as he couldn't stop smiling as his eyes looked up and down the truck, which was now his. He slowly walked over and poked his head inside and took a look into the giant beast. I placed a hand upon his arm as he placed a hand upon the door. "I will leave you to check it out. I will meet you inside in a few minutes." He nodded as I slowly turned to leave.

"Daicy.." I stopped in the doorway as I turned and looked to him. "Yes Mark?" He turned his head and looked to me. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No you haven't Mark, but I know how much you do." He shook his head as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up into his arms. "I love you Daicy Strain. Nothing will never stop me from doing so." I placed my hands upon his chest as I heard his words. My heart soared at his words as I said. "I love you too Mark, nothing will never stop me from loving you either." We embraced once again as I slid out of his arms. He returned to examining his new toy as I left him and headed back inside.

I walked back inside and everybody looked to me. "I have never seen Mark so speechless in all my life. You done it Daicy." Vince commented. I nodded. "I didn't think he would react that way. But it makes the gift more worth it, to see him happy once again." Everybody nodded as I headed into the kitchen for a drink refill. Glen followed me into the kitchen for another beer. "You alright?" He asked. I leaned my hands upon the counters edge and looked to him as I nodded. "Yea I am. Just didn't expect the reaction I got from him about the truck." Glen couldn't help but smile to me as he said. "I told you he would love it." I sighed and nodded. "Yes I know you did. I appreciate your help in this Glen really I do." He nodded. "You deserve the credit Daicy.

You thought and planned it all out, it was the perfect gift for him." I nodded as I leaned back against the cupboards behind me. I sighed as I lifted up my left hand and placed it upon my now soar shoulder. Glen saw this as he closed the frig door. "You alright Daicy?" I looked to him as I nodded gently. "Yes I am.." Glen walked over and placed a hand upon mine. "Acting up again?" I sighed as I looked to him and nodded. "Yes it has for the past few weeks, on and off." Glen shook his head. "I told you to go back to see the doctor for it." I shook my head. "It's fine Glen. Just because I was out in the cold that's all. Just don't tell Mark please." Glen sighed and nodded. "You know how much I hate keeping things from him, but for you I will. If it gets any worse, you have to tell him." I nodded and rubbed my shoulder a bit. "I promise I will." He lowered his hand and exited the kitchen. I sighed as I got myself something more to drink as I heard Mark come back inside from the garage. I got myself together and headed out into the living room to join him, in opening the rest of the gifts.

**Chapter 18**

I was sitting in Mark's lap, enjoying light conversation now, after picking up the wrapping paper mess and such. A few of the guys and Stephanie had left already. The rest still lingered along with Vince and Shane. Some were staying over night, because it was starting to snow and some were a bit too drunk to be driving, so I suggested they stay the night. Plus I made sure to take the keys and hide them, only I know where they are. I was sitting snuggled in Mark's lap in conversation as the phone rang. I sighed and excused myself as I got up to answer it. I finished the conversation on the phone and sighed as I walked back into the other room. Mark looked over his shoulder to me. "Everything alright?" I nodded as I walked back into the living room. "Yea just a wrong number. I hate that." Mark chuckles a bit as I seated myself upon the arm of the chair instead. Conversation went on for a bit longer. I couldn't get over the stories that were told about the company and such, it was fascinating.

I yawned as I stretched and slowly stood up. "I'm heading to bed. It's been good and all but sleep calls." Everybody said goodnight to me as I turned and hugged Mark. He mumbled into my ear in a whisper. "I'll be there in a bit." I nodded as I walked off and headed upstairs to bed. Mark watched as she climbed the stairs and leaned back in the chair and sighed as Glen looked to him. "Something on your mind?" Mark looked to him and shook his head. "Not a thing, but just thinking on how lucky I am, I have her that's all." Vince nodded. "She's the perfect one for you Mark. She can handle you and take your attitude once in awhile." Everybody had a laugh out of that. Mark just rolled his eyes as he finished his beer. "Whatever you say Vince. You've been dealing with it for years, I'm surprised you've survived this long." Glen piped up. "I'm surprised you and I haven't killed one another yet. Growing up with you, was a hoot and a holler." Mark shrugged it off. He knew all them had some booze in them, so that's what was doing the talking right now. Mark yawned as he looked to the guys and stood to his full height. He stretched as he walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later walked back out. "I'm heading to bed. I'll catch you guys in the morning." Everybody decided to head to bed as well.

Mark descended the stairs with Glen and Shane right behind him for the guest rooms upstairs. Vince, Chris Benoit and a couple of the other guys had the rooms downstairs.

I had showered earlier, so I just slipped out of my clothes and into a pair of shorts and a Houston Texans football jersey. I had slipped into bed, when the bedroom door open, Mark made his way in. He closed the door behind him gently and walked over to the bed and sat down on his side upon the edge. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for awhile." I commented as I laid down and got comfortable under the blankets and sheets. Mark looked to me as he took off his shirt and laid it over a nearby chair. "Got tired quicker than I thought. So I decided to follow you to bed. Anything wrong with that?" He asked as he looked to me. He undid his jeans, stood up and slid them off his long legs and tossed them to join his shirt upon the chair. He sat back down in just his black silk boxer shorts. He climbed in under the covers as I answered. "Nope nothing wrong with that at all Mark. Just asked." I rolled over as he settled in behind me in bed. He slid over to me and draped his left arm over me, pulled me close to his body. I snuggled up and sighed. He lifted his head up and kissed the back of my neck gently. "You were right.." I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to him. "About what?" I questioned. He smiled to me. "About tonight. I was nervous over nothing." I nodded as I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "I told you now didn't I?" He nodded a bit as he kissed me. "Yes you did. Next time I should just go with the flow. Oh and thank you so much for the truck. You didn't have to do that Daicy. Really..." I lifted up a hand and placed it upon his cheek. "Mark, don't keep saying that. I wanted to do that. I love you very much and I know you've been needing one. With everything going on and all, you just never thought of it. So I beat you to it. I'm happy you love the truck." He leaned his head against my shoulder. "Not as much as I love you." We kissed once again as we settled down for some much needed sleep. We snuggled in under the covers as we finally drifted off to sleep.

My eyes shot open as I felt the bed moving underneath me. I swore I thought I was in an earthquake. I sat up quickly and looked next to me. It was Mark. He was tossing and turning in his sleep again. He's moaning and mumbling under his breath. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair in relief. I sat up to my knees and leaned forward as I placed my hands upon his shoulder. I shook him a few times, usually that would wake him, but this time it didn't. I sat back as he started talking in his sleep. I listened as he was yelling out Terrance's name. I swallowed hard, he was having his nightmares again. I knew they've been getting worse, now I needed to figure out how to get him awake. I felt him roll onto his back and then onto his side, facing my direction. I tried shaking him once again, the alcohol he was drinking must of made him a heavy sleeper tonight. Usually I could get him to wake up, but this time was proven difficult. I went to reach and maybe get him awake him rubbing his cheek with my hand, once in awhile that got him awake. I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, next thing I knew it I felt pain running through my chest. Mark had started swinging his fists and had gotten me. He reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around my throat. I began to choke as Mark opened his eyes wide, sat up with fear and anger mixing within his eyes.

I grew scared as I gasped for breath. I placed both my hands upon his shoulders, hitting him trying to let him know it was me and not Terrance. He growled as he choked me. "Die Terrance.. Leave me and Daicy alone!" He yelled it louder as I felt myself not being able to catch my breath. I heard someone pounding on the bedroom door as Mark swung his head to look at the door. "Go away! I got this under control.. He's good as dead!" I was starting to lose it as I finally swung my fist and hit him in the jaw. But that just mostly pissed him off and not make him let go. He swung and back handed me. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, he was caught up in his nightmare. Finally the bedroom door was busted in with a shoulder thrust from Glen. "Mark let her go!" Shane yelled as Glen headed for him. Mark had hit me three times in the face. Glen jumped and tackled Mark to the bed. He finally let me go as I fell backwards onto the floor. I fell flat on my back as I gasped and coughed, trying to catch my breath.

Shane came over to my side and knelt down. "Calm down Daicy. You're safe." I coughed as I finally got my voice to work. "He thinks I'm... Terrance..." I choked on a cough a bit and got another few words out. "He's still.. In his nightmare.." Glen fought with him upon the bed and finally got Mark down on his back and held him down by his shoulders. Glen looked down at him as Mark finally stopped fighting with him. "Mark calm down your having a nightmare.. Wake up.." Mark closed his eyes as his body finally relaxed. Glen held him down until he felt Mark was out.

Glen sighed as he let his weight up and climbed off Mark to let him sleep. He came walking over to me as Shane helped me sit up. "You alright Daicy?" Glen asked as he walked over and knelt down near me. I nodded as I caught my breath. "Yes.. I am.. Just a bit scared that's all.. It's getting worse Glen.. He.. He needs help." I looked up to him, as a bruise starting to form upon my jaw. Tears were filming upon my eyes. Glen wrapped his arms around me and just held me gently. "It's alright Daicy. We'll get him the help he needs. I promise.." I sighed as I leaned my forehead against his chest. Shane got to his feet as he walked out of the room. I slowly got to my feet with Glen's help as we heard Mark starting to move upon the bed. I swallowed hard as I looked to him. "He's not going to remember anything Glen.. He never does, except the nightmares." Glen wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't you go down to the kitchen, place some ice upon your jaw, clean up a bit and I'll be down in a bit to see how your doing." I nodded as I slowly walked off. I couldn't take my eyes off Mark sleeping upon the bed. I exited the bedroom and headed downstairs for some ice. My jaw was killing me.

I sighed as I made an ice pack for myself and held it to my aching jaw. I sat down upon a stool at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I had just settled down to hold the ice pack to my jaw when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped as I saw Shane standing there, in just a pair of black Nike shorts and a shirt. "You alright?" I nodded as I sighed. "Yes I am now.." He nodded as he took a seat next to me. "How long has this been going on Daicy?" Shane asked.

I sighed as I stared at the counter, letting the coolness of the ice numb my aching now bruised jaw. "For awhile Shane. He keeps denying he's fine. I won't argue with him over that. But it's been getting worse lately. So I thought maybe coming here, getting away from everything would help, but I was wrong. He needs help." Shane laid his arm across my shoulders. "Daicy why didn't you say anything to anybody before about this? Before it got this bad." I sighed as I lowered the ice pack and looked to Shane. "He promised me he would. I guess he didn't. Ever since that night he hasn't been the same Shane. It scares me to death every time. This time he got violent. I'm afraid he's going to kill me next or something." Shane gave my left shoulder a squeeze for reassurance. "Don't worry Daicy. We're going to get him help before it's too late. We're all a family here, when one of us needs help we all jump in." I lifted up my left hand and placed it upon Shane's hand. I grasped it gently as I spoke. "Thanks Shane, I needed to hear something. Right now I'm getting to the point that I can't take it anymore. I love Mark to death don't get me wrong, but I just don't know what else to do for him." Shane nodded. "Don't worry. Over the next few days, we will get a hold of someone who can help him. My dad and I are putting our heads together and getting Mark the help he needs. I don't care what it takes to get him to go, but he's going to go. I know Glen will help out in that sense." I nodded and smiled a bit to him. "Thanks Shane. I appreciate it." He nodded as I slowly stood up and emptied the ice pack into the sink.

"I'm heading back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Shane nodded as he got to his feet and headed back to bed himself. I trudged up the stairs and headed back to the bedroom. I heard noises as I poked my head in. Glen was standing to the side, watching Mark upon the bed, thrashing about in his sleep. Almost like he was observing his every movement and such. I walked in and closed the door gently as I stood with my back against the door. Glen looked to me and motioned for me, to stay where I was. I nodded and just watched. Mark was getting violent again, this time he was punching the bed. Glen jumped on Mark and held his arms to his side. He leaned his head down near Mark's ear, only thing I saw was Glen's lips moving. I was hoping he was trying to calm him down with words. I watched as Mark slowly stopped and settled down. Glen lifted his head up and sighed, as he let Mark's hands go. He had settled into sleep once again. I walked up as Glen stood to his feet. "How did you do that?" I asked him. Glen looked to me. "It's something we did as kids. When one of us was having a nightmare, and the other saw it. We would whisper into one another's ear a happy memory to hopefully start dreaming about. It sometimes works with Mark. It always worked on me as a kid. I just remembered that. I guess it did work on him tonight." I sighed as I heard Mark moan and slowly open his eyes. I backed away a bit as Glen stepped forward. "Welcome back to the real world Mark." Glen joked. Mark blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. "Glen what are you doing here?" He asked. Glen looked to him as he walked over and sat upon the bedside, while Mark sat up and looked around confused. "I heard noises coming from in here and found you and Daicy in trouble. You were yelling, that's what woke me up." Mark looked to Glen confused. "Mark you were having a bad nightmare again. This time you thought you were reliving it.

I barged in here to catch you with one hand around Daicy's throat, the other hitting her." Mark's jaw dropped as he looked to Glen as he heard his words. "Your...kidding?" He choked out. Glen shook his head as I took a step forward. "No he's telling..you the truth Mark." I said.

He looked to me and tears filled his eyes as he jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around me, held me gently to his trembling body. "Oh my God.. Daicy... I..I.." He fell to his knees before me as he held me. I wrapped my arms around him gently as I comforted him. "It's alright Mark. I know you were living your nightmare.. It's not your fault.. I forgive you.." I ran my hands gently through his hair as he finally calmed down.

He slowly looked up to me. "I..I didn't mean to hurt you... The nightmares.. They seem so real lately.." I sighed as I wiped away a lingering tear upon Mark's cheek. "I know you didn't Mark. Calm down.. But we need to talk and it has to be now." He nodded while climbing to his feet, walked over and seating himself upon the bed. Glen stood up so I could sit in front of him. I looked to him. "Mark why didn't you tell me they were getting this bad?" Marks sighed and ran a hand through his hair gently. "I thought I could handle them, but I guess I can't." I sighed. "Mark you need professional help. Someone you can talk to, let your feelings out about the whole situation. So we all can move on and heal, especially you. Please say you will go see someone, for your sake and mine.." I looked to him as I spoke with pleading eyes. Mark looked down to his lap and swallowed hard as he nodded gently. "I will go Daicy. I will go, for your sake.." Glen spoke up. "Not just for Daicy's Mark, but for your own. You need to help yourself. You can't live like this forever." Mark looked up and nodded to his brother. "Your right. I'll go." I nodded. "Alright, over the next few days, Shane and Vince are going to make some calls to see who you can go and talk too. I talked to Shane while I was in the kitchen, they will handle everything. They hate seeing you like this as well Mark. We all do. Your suffering and we are along with you. Your not alone in this, we are all in this together." Mark nodded as he leaned forward and laid his forehead upon my shoulder. I just held him as I nodded to Glen, tell him everything was alright. Glen nodded as he left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. I finally got Mark to calm down and we headed off to bed for some more sleep.

**Chapter 19**

Over the next few weeks, things slowly started to get better. Mark still had his nightmares, but he never got combative, he usually woke up screaming or just wake up in a cold sweat. Well this was a step upwards from being combative. I went to a few sessions with him, to help him along, also to learn what I can do to help him at home. The doctor that Vince and Shane recommended was great with Mark. He didn't pressure him nor anything to talk. Everything was at Mark's pace and I think Mark like that. He wasn't use to having all of this attention and such, without being a celebrity and all. I sighed as I laid down in bed and waited for Mark to join me. He was finishing up in his shower, then was going to join me afterwards. I must of fallen asleep, because I don't remember even feeling Mark get into bed.

I was startled out of my sleep by Mark sitting up quickly in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating. I slowly sat up and placed my hand upon his and looked to him. "Nightmares again?" He lowered his head and nodded a bit. "Alright just calm down your alright. Safe here with me. Let your mind wander to a good memory.." He nodded as he closed his eyes and did what he was told. He sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and looked to me. "I'm alright now." I nodded as I ran my hand up and down his upper arm. "Good to hear. Would you like to talk about it?" Mark looked to me and shook his head. "No not right now. I just want to get some sleep." He yawned and slowly laid back down. I nodded and laid back down myself. We snuggled together as we both fell back to sleep. The morning sun woke me up as it shined from between the curtains and shade. I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes. Mark had draped his arm over me and stayed there all night. The rest of the night, he didn't wake or anything from his nightmares. I slowly lifted his arm up and slid out of bed. He slowly rolled over and settled down, as I got up and headed downstairs to start cooking some breakfast.

I had cooked up some pancakes and made some fresh coffee as I heard some doors open and close. It was the ranch hands and Glen coming in from doing chores. "What smells good?" Kenneth asked as he walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. I looked to him. "Breakfast. I hope you are all hungry." I made a stack and placed it upon a plate and set it upon the table as everybody sat down to dig in. I stood in a pair of blue jeans, black Harley Davidson t-shirt cooking as Glen came walking up and stood, leaning against the counter. "Where's Mark?" He asked before drinking some of the coffee out of his coffee cup. I looked to him. "Upstairs still sleeping. He woke up again last night." Glen sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry we handled it." Glen nodded. "Good to hear that the therapy sessions are working." I nodded as I made another plate and looked to Glen. "Sit down and eat, before these disappear." I handed Glen the plate as he chuckled and walked over to the table and dug in. I set up a tray on the side to take up to Mark.

So he didn't have to face the guys today. I made some pancakes and placed them on a plate and placed it upon the tray. I fixed a cup of coffee and headed upstairs. "I'll be back in a bit Glen." He nodded as he fought with Kenneth over the syrup. I shook my head as I headed upstairs to bring Mark his breakfast. I opened the door and snuck in quietly. He was still asleep. I walked over and placed the tray upon the night stand. I crawled upon the bed, leaned down and kissed his lips gently. He didn't kiss back right away, then he did. He moaned a bit as I pulled back from the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and just smiled to him. "Well good morning my lil angel." I smiled to him. "Good morning. Sleep well?" He yawned a bit as he rolled onto his back and nodded. "Yea after the episode last night." I nodded. "Good that means the therapy sessions are slowly working." He nodded as he yawned again. I ran a hand through his hair gently. "I hope your hungry. I barely salvaged some hot pancakes and coffee for you. Glen and the guys are like chow hounds." Mark chuckled and slowly sat up as he winced a bit. It was hard for him to get going some mornings.

He sat up as I moved the pillow up so he could lean back against the head board. I leaned over and grabbed the tray and placed it in his lap. He yawned and rubbed his face and looked to the food upon the tray. "Looks great Daicy." I nodded. "I hope it tastes just as good." He looked to me. "They will. You're cooking is out of this world." I blushed a bit as he dung into the food. I rummaged out of my back pocket the morning paper. If I didn't get it before Kenneth did, Mark would never see it. I laid it beside him. "I got the paper too, before Kenneth got it." Mark chuckled. "You're too good to me. What's with all the special treatment?" I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Felt like you needed something special done for you for once. You deserve it, especially with all the progress you've been making in therapy and everything." He smiled as he opened up the paper upon the bed and started in on reading as he ate up his breakfast. I got up and started picking up the room a bit and decided some laundry needed to be done. "When you need me give a holler, I'm gonna do some laundry. I'm on my last pair of jeans." Mark nodded as he got lost in reading the newspaper and enjoying his breakfast. I headed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the basement to do the laundry.

I started the laundry and winced as I held my left hand over my shoulder. I sighed as I worked out my shoulder a bit. "It's still bothering me. I thought it gone away. I better make an appointment with the doctor today, just to be on the safe side." I walked back upstairs to the living room as I heard dishes being gently raddled in the kitchen. I walked in and saw Glen doing dishes. "Alright did hell freeze or what? You're doing dishes.." Glen jumped as he turned around and looked to me. "I was gonna surprise you by doing them. I know since Savvanah quit, you've been doing a lot around the house." I walked over and patted his shoulder. "Thanks Glen I appreciate it." He nodded as he finished up what he started. "How's Mark?" He asked as he wiped his hands off on a nearby towel. I looked to Glen while I was looking through my black address book. "He slept good he said, after a little episode last night. He's slowly getting better." Glen nodded with a smile. "That's a good sign Daicy. Very good sign. How are you doing?" I sighed as I looked to him, lowering the address book. "Still bothering me, it's getting worse. So I'm gonna get a hold of the doctor and get looked at in case. While Mark's in his therapy session, I'll go to the doctor a block down." Glen nodded a bit. "I thought you went months ago." I shook my head. "No never did. I could handle it, but it's getting to a point I can't take it." Glen sighed. "When are you going to tell Mark?" I shrugged a bit. "When I know what's going on. I will let him know." Glen nodded a bit. "You better tell him, you can't leave him in the dark." I nodded. "I know Glen. I'll handle it." He nodded. "If you don't tell him I will." I sighed and picked up the phone. "I will handle it Glen." He walked away without saying another word, while I dialed the phone number to the doctor's office. I hung up the phone and decided to head upstairs to see how Mark was doing.

Mark drove up and parked in the parking lot where his appointment was. I wasn't very talkative on the way there. We both climbed out and he locked it up. I walked around and began to walk to the therapist's office, when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "Everything alright Daicy?" Mark asked. I stopped in my foot steps, turned around and looked to him. "Yes I am Mark. Just got a few things on my mind that's all." Mark nodded. "Just making sure, you were very quiet on the ride here. Anything you would like to talk about." I shook my head. "No I'm alright I swear." He nodded as we walked up to the therapist's office. I looked to my watch and slowly stood up, Mark looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Where you off too?" He asked. "I have an appointment down the block. I'll be back before your done." "Your not coming into the session with me?" He questioned. I shook my head. "I'm not needed for this session remember, Haiden said I can come for support, but wasn't needed for the session." Mark nodded as he remember. "I forgot about that. I'll see you when I get done." I nodded as I leaned over and hugged him. "Be good."

He nodded as he put the magazine down as he was called into the back. I left and headed to my doctor's appointment a block or so down from where Mark was.

**Chapter 20**

I was in total shock as the doctor placed the x-ray up into my view. "Your shoulder didn't heal right Daicy. You need reconstructive surgery once again. This time you will only have minimal movement." I swallowed hard as I sat upon the examination table with just a hospital examination gown on. I had my pants and such on, just not my shirt. "How could this be? I thought it was all healed." The doctor looked to me. "Apparently, over time the repair came apart. I don't know how it did, but it did as you can see. When we go back into your shoulder, we're going to have to take all the old repair out and start from scratch. Also clean out the few bone spurs and scar tissue within the joint, to give it more room for healing. It sounds scary but it's the only way to give it a proper way to heal. Then you have to go back to therapy once again." I lowered my head and shook my head in disgusted. I lifted my head up and looked to the doctor. "What happens if I don't get the surgery?" The doctor sighed. "If you don't get it, then it will get worse and the damage will be worse and become irreversible. Right now it can be helped, if you wait. It will become worse and you will have no function with that shoulder. Then we will have to come up with a way to maybe replacements or something. I'm not quite sure." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to do... Right now it's not a good time.." The doctor walked over and sat down in a chair in front of me. "What does Mark think about all of this?" I looked to him. "He doesn't know yet. After seeing you, I was going to tell him. But at this point, I don't think it's a good idea. He'll freak and end up with more on his plate. He doesn't need this right now." The doctor nodded a bit. "I know you both been through a lot, but this needs to be done Daicy. I know Mark's in therapy and having a hard time with things, but you must tell him about this." I nodded. "I know but it's finding a way to tell him so he doesn't flip out." The doctor sat there in thought for a moment. "Why don't you bring him by here after his therapy session today and I will speak to him. Tell him everything, even show him the x-rays. Maybe it'll be easier if I explain it to him."

I nodded. "Thing is he doesn't know I'm here. He knows I had an appointment, but he doesn't know I'm here." The doctor sighed. "You really don't want him to know huh?" I shook my head. "He's just starting to get himself back together with the therapy. I didn't need to spring this on him right then and there." The doctor stood up. "Well we have to get him here, so why don't you call his cell and tell him to come here. You get dressed and meet me in my office. I will be there in a moment. I have one patient left and then you have my complete attention." I nodded as I sighed. "Let me get a hold of his brother Glen. I would like for him to hear this as well." The doctor nodded. "Sure. It's good to have more support to help him accept it." I nodded as the doctor laid a hand upon my shoulder. "It's going to be alright Daicy. I promise." I nodded as he smiled gently to me. "I'll let you bring the x-rays and your file to my office. Take your time with the phone calls and such alright?" I nodded as the doctor left the room.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked to the x-rays that hung before me. My repairs were scattered within my shoulder. Everything blew apart, I couldn't believe it. Now I had to go through surgery again, this time having minimal movement. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone with a shaking hand. I dialed the house first to get a hold of Glen. I got done explaining a bit to him, he agreed to come right down. I hung up with him and got dressed. I packed up the x-rays and grabbed my medical file. It was as thick as a bible I swear it is. I looked to my phone and decided I needed to call Mark. I went to call his cell when mine rang. I answered it, it was Glen. He had gotten a hold of Mark. He was going to meet Mark outside of the therapist office and then walk down to where I was. I told him I would be waiting in the doctor's office. I also told him not to tell Mark anything, he will find everything out when he gets here. We both hung up as I made my way out of the examination room and down to the doctor's office and waited for everybody to show up. I sat nervous, so I decided to stand and look out the window. I was nervous on how Mark would take this most of all.

The doctor came walking up and stood to the side of the doorway. "This way Mark, she's in here." I turned as Mark and Glen walked into the room. The doctor walked in and closed the door behind him. Mark stood there looking to everybody. "Will someone tell me what is going on? Glen won't tell me nothing and I want answers now." Mark gruffed as he stood, crossing his arms over his chest. The doctor walked behind his desk and sat down. "Alright Mark, calm down. Everything will get answered once you are seated and I speak to you."

Mark sighed as he looked to me. "Daicy.." I jumped and shook my head as Mark sat himself down. He was a bit confused and looked to the doctor. "I told Daicy to get you here so I could explain everything to you. Your brother's here for support." Mark looked to the doctor confused and then to me, then back again. "Does it have to do with Daicy?" Mark questioned. The doctor opened up the medical file before him and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Yes it does Mark. She came to me today and we both discovered something that you need to be told about of course. It's worse than we thought it would be.."

Mark swallowed hard as he placed his hands upon his knees. "What is it?" Glen laid a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "Calm down and let the man speak Mark." Mark sighed and nodded as he looked to the doctor. "Sorry doc, please continue." He nodded as he picked up the x-rays, walked over and placed them up on the board and turned the lights on behind it so they could be seen. "These are the x-rays taken of Daicy's shoulder. This is her right one. What do you see Mark?" The doctor turned and looked to him awaiting an answer. Mark slowly stood up as he looked to the x-rays. "These are the ones taken when she was brought into the ER that night right?" He asked as he looked to the doctor. Glen slowly stood up and stood behind his brother a bit. "Can't be Mark.. There's metal in that picture.." The doctor looked to them both. "Mark your close, but Glen you're right. There's metal in the x-ray. That was the repairs that were done to her shoulder that night." Mark nodded. "Yea it's an x-ray of the repair you done. What does this have to do with her now?" Mark questioned. The doctor had another x-ray in his hand as he lifted it up and placed it up on the board and turned a light on behind it. "Alright, this was taken today of that same shoulder. Can you see any differences?" Mark and Glen both looked at it closely.

I swear it felt like an eternity before they both slowly turned around and looked to me and then to the doctor. "It's damaged.." All Mark could get out. The doctor nodded. "You're correct Mark.. This repair is damaged. Daicy came to me today with pain in her shoulder again. We took x-rays and this is what we found. I know it's a shocker it was to her too.." Mark swallowed hard as he looked to me. I slowly stood to my feet as I walked over and stood somewhat away from him. "Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with your shoulder again?" He asked. I sighed and looked to him. "I didn't want to tell you right away, because you had enough to deal with at the time. I've been in pain for awhile Mark. But it came and went, so I let it go. Now it has gotten to a point I can't take it anymore. I came here and I was going to tell you when I had more information on what was wrong." Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to the doctor. "What is going to happen now?" The doctor explained everything that was explained to me. Mark ran a hand over his face as he sighed. He looked disappointed as he shook his head. "Either way she sort of loses." The doctor nodded. "A bit if the surgery is done, but she lives with no pain and have some movement but not like a normal person would. But some movement will be restored."

Mark sighed as he shook his head. "Whatever she wants to do, do it... But.. I will not be around to follow through with this.. I'm.. Done.. Done with everything.. I give up on everything.. This is my fault and I'm not going to stand and watch her hurt and go through it all again. I'm done." With that Mark walked over to the door, opened it and walked out. I swallowed hard to his hurtful words. I ran out the door and after him. But I was too late. He was already gone. I got down to the sidewalk to the sounds of squealing tires and dust kicking up, then the jet black truck revving it's engine and flying by me and on down the street. I hit my knees as I yelled to the truck. I yelled at him to stop, but he never did. Glen came running out of the building and over to me. "Daicy...You alright?"

I lowered my head as I slowly got to my feet. "I don't blame..him for saying what he did.. I can't put him through this again Glen.. I just can't.. He's been through enough.." Glen wrapped his arms around me and held me as I sobbed. He sighed. "It's not your fault Daicy. He didn't mean what he said.. I'll talk to him. Why don't I take you back home and you just relax.. I told the doctor you would call him and make the arrangements for everything. He's gonna call and see how your doing later on with the pain medicine he prescribed to you." I nodded against his chest as he led me to his truck and drove me back to the ranch. I just couldn't face Mark after this. I just wanted this nightmare to go away, but it was coming back.

**Chapter 21**

Glen brought me back to the ranch. Mark didn't return home at all that night. I was up half the night worried if something happen to him. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair as I sat upon the couch. I heard movement from somewhere as Glen walked down the stairs. "Daicy.. Your still up?" He said as he walked over and sat down upon the couch. I nodded as I sighed. "Yes I am. I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you." He shook his head. "No I was awake anyways. Is Mark home yet?" I shook my head. "No not yet. I don't think he will, knowing that I'm here." Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Don't say that Daicy." I looked to him and nodded. "It's true Glen. For what he said today, it is. I'm going to call the doctor in the morning and have him recommend a doctor back in Massachusetts. I'm gonna head back home, give Mark his space and let me get myself together. I think that's what's best right now. I just need you to promise me to make sure he keeps going to therapy Glen. He can't quit that." Glen sighed. "You sure about all of this Daicy? I think your giving up just as easily as he is." I shook my head. "No I'm not giving up Glen, just moving on and letting Mark get himself together. I will keep in contact with you, I promise I will. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. I think Mark and I need some time apart that's all.. I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him and for you of course, but if he doesn't want to be around me right now, that's fine with me. I can deal with this on my own. Plain and simple." Glen sighed and turned and looked to me. "Promise me you'll be careful, if you need anything don't hesitate to call Daicy." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around him gently. "I will Glen. Thanks for everything. I'm leaving in the morning to head back home." Glen embraced her and nodded as he couldn't believe this was happening, almost like a bad nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. I pulled back and headed upstairs to a guest room and got some sleep.

I was up early before anybody was up for chores. I called the airport and booked my flight home. I packed my gear and called for a cab. I grabbed my gear and headed out to meet the cab at the end of the driveway. I sighed as I stepped off the porch one last time and started on walking towards the end of the driveway. As I approached the end of the driveway, the cab had pulled up. I got a grip upon my duffle bag in one hand and my rolling suitcase, pulling it along my other side. The cab driver stepped out and helped me with my luggage into the truck. I told him where I was going and climbed in.

We drove off, as we pulled off the side road and onto the main road, Mark's truck rolled by the cab. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, but didn't acknowledge it at all. The cab pulled up to the airport, paid the cab fare and gave him a tip for his troubles. I got my gear and headed inside to wait for my flight. I was going to have to wait a bit.

Mean while back at the ranch, Mark drove up the driveway and parked in his usual spot, near the barn. He climbed out as he yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he walked up to the house. Glen and the ranch hands, walked by him on the porch heading out for chores. Glen stopped as he saw Mark. "Well look what the cat dragged onto the porch. Late night?" He asked. Mark grumbled as he looked to his brother and walked into the house. Glen followed him, he had a few words to say to Mark and they couldn't wait until later. "I wanna talk to you." Mark sighed as he sat down upon the couch. "Can't it wait until later?" Glen growled and stood before his brother. "No it can't. Your going to listen and listen good and hard Mark. I'll make you listen if I have too.." Mark sighed and looked to his brother through half closed eyes. "Speak.." Glen sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I hope you're happy with yourself. You've just lost the best thing you had in your life Mark. You don't even know it do you?" Mark shrugged as he yawned. "What are you talking about Glen?" He questioned. "What am I talking about? Stupid thing to ask me. Don't you remember your little outburst at the doctor's office in front of Daicy and I? Or should I refresh your memory." Mark thought for a moment and sighed as he leaned forward. He looked exhausted but he was paying attention, barely.

"Yea I remember that now. I was just blowing off some steam that's all. I just can't deal with all of this again. It's like I can't get away from a repeating nightmare that reality has brought forward..." Glen looked to him. "I..I.. That's all I hear from you. Your feeling sorry for yourself again and being selfish Mark. Your not thinking of someone else's feelings and such, besides your own. Did you think about how Daicy feels about all of this? She's the one that has to get surgery again and deal with the pain, healing, and therapy once again. Or did you lose sight of that?" Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No I didn't think of hers and no I didn't lose sight of her either. I didn't think at all, I just spoke like an idiot and I regret saying what I did."

Mark looked up to his brother. "Where's Daicy now?"

Glen shrugs. "I don't know. Her and I had a talk last night. She said to me, she was heading back home this morning, getting a doctor up there and getting her shoulder done. Giving you space to think and get yourself together. To me Mark, you can't make it without her. She loves you too much, she told me that last night. I bet you she has told you as well." Mark sighed as he stood to his feet. "Wait did you say she was heading home?" Glen nodded. "Yes I did. Heading back to Massachusetts to be exact." Mark's eyes went wide as he smacked his forehead with his right hand. "My god.. The cab I passed. I bet that was her heading to the airport." Glen sighed and looked to him. "Let me drive, your tired and I don't need you getting into an accident. Let's go, maybe we can catch her before she leaves. You got a lot of explaining to do with her." Mark nods as they both head out to his truck. Mark tosses Glen the keys as they take off for the airport.

I sighed as my flight was called. I gather my carry on bag and headed for the gate with my plane ticket in hand. I reached the gate and handed it off to board the plane. I sighed as I adjusted my bag within my hand and nodded as I was cleared to board the plane. I walked through the gate and on down the tunnel to the plane. I swore I thought I heard my name being yelled, but I ignored it as I got onto the plane and seated myself for the flight back home. I couldn't wait to get back home. I had a name and number to a doctor that could do what was needed for my shoulder. The information and everything was being faxed right over. I seated myself and got comfortable for the flight.

Mark and Glen dodged people left and right and found the place where the plane that Daicy might be taking to head home. Mark sighed as he looked this way and that and saw nothing. Glen placed a hand upon his shoulder and pointed. "There!" Mark looked and saw her handing her ticket off to board the plane. He yelled her name over the noises of the airport, but she didn't stop. He sighed as he darted through people as Glen found another way. By the time Mark made it to the boarding gate, it was too late, they had locked it up and the plane was being taxied out to the run way. Mark argued with them at the gate, but it was useless. He stood at the window and sighed as he turned and looked to his brother. "Come on, let's go home. We gotta pack. We got a flight of our own to catch." Glen nodded and followed his brother out to the truck and headed quickly home to pack and get their flights situated.

**Chapter 22**

Mark growled as he slammed the phone down. "There are no flights until tomorrow night.." Glen sighs and looks to him. "Well if we can't get there today tonight or early the next day is better than nothing." Mark nodded as he walked off to be alone for a bit, Glen picked up the phone and called the airport and booked them flights for tomorrow night. He hung up and went to find his brother. He found Mark standing on the back porch, with his hands upon the railing. "You alright Mark?" Glen asked. Mark had his head lowered as he lifted it up and sighed. "I think so. I just feel like such a damn fool. Why didn't I realize it before I decided to open my big mouth." Glen placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "I don't know Mark. But things will work out, Daicy is understanding. You know this better than anybody." Mark nodded as Glen lowered his hand from his shoulder. "Come on, we've got a ranch to run." Mark nodded as they both walked off to do chores and run the last day of the program.

I sighed as I unlocked the front door and walked inside. I dropped my bags by the door and walked over and plopped onto the couch. I was tired, I hated flying for that reason, jet lag mostly. I sighed as I yawned and settled in and turned the TV on. Not much on really, so I just turned it off and started a small fire within the fire place. It was late autumn and it was a bit chilly in the house. I got one started, grabbed my gear and headed upstairs to my bedroom and unpacked. I was home to stay. It felt great to be home, don't get me wrong the ranch was home to me too, but here this is where I belonged really. The ranch was like heaven and a hell all in one. Mark and Glen both could agree.

I got everything packed away. It was early evening by the time I got everything done. There was a delay in my flight so I ended up laid over and having to take another flight to get home, so it took longer than I expected. I checked my messages upon my answering machine. I was surprised to hear from the doctor I was referred too. My surgery was tomorrow morning. Now that's what I call fast service. I sighed as I got the instructions, wrote everything done that I needed to remember, where to go, what time to be there, etc.

I erased it and went to fix myself something to eat, after midnight, I couldn't eat nor drink nothing. So I decided to get it all in me now. I cooked myself some hamburgers and fries. I know I wasn't hungry so it was something quick and easy. Ending up eating in front of the television, watching a movie. I curled up on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

A few days later, I was home and rigged up in from my surgery. I had to keep my arm strapped to the side of my body until my shoulder healed. I sighed as I sat down on the couch and got comfortable in front of the TV and a nice roaring fire in the fire place. I tried calling Glen to tell him how things went, but nobody answered the phone at the ranch. I kind of found that odd, but I was going to try later. I sighed as I turned on the TV and found some boxing to watch. Better than nothing. The coffee table had four or five different medicine bottles upon it, just for my shoulder alone. A knock upon my door caught my attention. I winced as I slowly got up off the couch and walked over. I was in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Easiest to put on by yourself when you can't use one of your own arms. A knock was sounded again a bit louder this time. I sighed as I walked over. "Hold your horses. I'm coming.." I reached for the door knob and opened the door. I was taken back by the shock as I took a few steps back. "M..M..M..Mark.. What are you doing here?" Mark stood in a pair of blue jeans, black chopper t-shirt and his black leather jacket. His hair was tied back. He held a long stem, single red rose within his hands.

He looked to me with a small smile upon his face. "I..I..came to see how you were doing.. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got the surgery done again. I.." He sighed as I placed my hand upon the door and looked to him. "It's.. alright Mark.. Would you like to come in? Instead of standing on the porch in the cold?" He nodded as he walked in. I closed the door behind him and motioned for him to come on in. "Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" He shook his head as he removed his jacket and kicked his boots off. "No I'm fine thank you." I nodded as I placed a hand upon my shoulder as I lowered myself to sitting down on the couch. I sighed as I looked to him. He stood off to the side a bit. "Have a seat Mark. I'm not going to bite.. I just nibble.." I snickered. He chuckled just a bit as he seated himself. "What brings you way out here? It's not to just check up on me Mark. You came all the way up from Texas. Glen told you didn't he?" Mark sighed as he looked to me and nodded his head a bit.

"I kind of figured he would. Alright before you go off and try to apologize to me Mark let me speak first please." Mark went to open his mouth to protest, but decided to let her speak first. I leaned back and placed my arm upon a low pillow for better comfort. "Let me say this first please, and don't get angry if my words hurt you or anything. But I must say this..." I swallowed hard and looked to him as I spoke. "I'm sorry if what you said in the doctor's office days ago is the truth. You don't need to go through this again, because it's not you going through it. It's me. I have to live with the pain, go under the knife, go through intense therapy once again, for what. Maybe some movement. How do you think I felt with the news that day? But when I heard your words. It nearly killed me, but it cut deep more deeper than a knife could ever cut me. Which I don't think you care at that moment. So that night I decided to come on back home, get off the ranch, give you space to think about things. Mean while I'll get the surgery and see if I can't get myself together. But right now I'm stuck back at square one. Alone, can't do much for myself right now and I'm one miserable person right now.. You better have a damn good reason to be here.. Cause I am willing to hear it right now..."

Mark heard every word she said. He sighed as he leaned his back up against the back of the chair he was sitting in. He didn't blame her for her words, she was angry and she had every right to be angry at him. He looked to her as he tried to find the words to say. At the moment, he couldn't find them. He was fumbling with the rose between his index fingers, the one he brought with him. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I knew he didn't have anything to say. Mark cleared his throat and began to speak finally. "Alright.. I deserve all those words. That day, I wasn't thinking about you. Just me.. And how it would affect me.. I was angry and I didn't know how to handle it. I should never had thrashed out at you the way I did, and then walk off on you. I went out driving and just kept on going. I didn't know where to go or anything. I ended up at a grave yard to think. I ended up heading home. I was hoping to catch you so we could talk. But by the time I got home. Glen got a hold of me, straightened my ass out and then I was too late.. I didn't get to you in time. I was at the airport and you already boarded the plane. My heart broke as I stood there and watched the plane take off. Knowing I hurt you the way I did.

I tried to get here as fast as I could, but stupid flights got boggled up and lost luggage the whole fifty yards.

Or I would of been here for you Daicy, like I'm hoping to do for the future. I'm hoping you'll forgive my stupidness and let me help you. You've been there for me, so I think it's fair enough for me to help you out now."

I swallowed hard as I heard Mark's words. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to him sitting upon his knees before me. I didn't even hear him move. He was staring at the floor with the rose still within his hands. He looked like a little child, who had to gotten scolded for being bad. I slowly sat forward as I reached my left hand up and placed it under his chin. I made him look into my eyes. He slowly lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. His eyes were glazed over with tears. I swallowed hard as I knew those words were real.

I could tell and I knew they came from his heart. A tear slid down his left cheek as I slowly lifted my index finger up and wiped it away. I slowly leaned forward and lowered my lips upon his gently in a soft kiss. At first Mark didn't do nothing, just sat there. I think he was in shock really. Finally I felt him kiss my lips back. It slowly turned more passionate as he ran the tip of his tongue along my lips. I slowly parted my lips, to grant him access for my exploring. I did the same to him. I slowly pulled back after awhile, I winced a bit. "Sorry...I.." I placed the tip of my index finger over his lips. "You didn't hurt me.. Just moved.. The wrong way.. But as for what you said Mark. I accept your apology for what you did. I understand a bit where your coming from. I appreciate you realizing what you did was wrong. I knew I heard someone yelling at me at the airport, but I thought it was my imagination. I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I feel like an idiot sort of about this as well. We're both sort of at fault for this. But if you're willing to let me be with you and help in anyway I can in the future, then I will as well. I..I realized something.. I.." I sighed and looked to him as I lowered my left hand. "I.. I love you Mark.. I have fallen for you more than you think. Yes we've admit this before, but it has sunk in more to me since I had time to think about it.. I truly do love you Mark. I hope you understand.."

Mark slowly reaches his hand up and takes mine into his. "I love you Daicy. May we try this again? I want to be by your side through everything. Even through what your going through now, please. I was a fool and I want to make it right." I nodded as I slowly wrapped my left arm around as he gently wrapped his arms around me. We sat there just holding one another. I slowly pulled back from the hug as I laid a hand upon my bandages a bit. Mark still sat upon his knees before me. "How did the surgery go?" He asked. I looked to him as I smiled a bit. "The doctor said it went very well. I might have more motion than originally intended, pending on how I heal and how therapy goes. So I'm being positive. How have you been?" He sighed a bit as I patted the couch cushion next to me. He slowly climbed to his feet and sat down gently next to me. "I've been alright. I beat Glen up the other night, when I woke up from one of my nightmares." I looked shocked to him. "Is he alright?" Mark nodded. "Yes he is. A bit bruised with a small cut upon his left cheek, but he's alright. He's back at the hotel sleeping right now. I decided to come by on my own and talk to you." I nodded as I slid over near him and leaned my head against his shoulder. He slowly lifted his right arm up, I moved so he could. I slid a bit closer as he placed his arm up along the back of the couch. I leaned my hand against him as I sighed. I looked up to him as he looked down to me. "Comfortable?" He asked. I nodded as I snuggled into him. "As comfortable as I can get."

He leaned his left hand out to me with the long stem rose within it. "I almost forgot, this is for you. I thought you also could use some cheering up." I took the rose gently in my left hand and sniffed it gently. "Thank you Mark. It's beautiful." I leaned up gently and kissed his cheek as I slowly got up and winced as I walked into the kitchen to place it in water. I stopped on my way back and leaned against the counter for a moment. Shocking pain ran through my shoulder and it caught me off guard. "You alright?"

I jumped a bit as I heard Mark's voice. He had walked into the kitchen without me knowing. "Yes I am. Just in a bit of pain. I think I've over done it today." He walked over and rubbed my upper arms gently. "Why don't you go and get your boots on and I'll take you out for a nice dinner. How about that?" I looked to him and looked away. "I don't know Mark..." "I will not take no for an answer." I sighed and looked to him. "Alright, I'll do this for you. But you owe me." He nodded as I walked off to change my shirt and put my black work boots on. He walked off and put on his boots and awaited for me at the door. I walked up to the door as he grabbed my coat and helped me with it. "Thank you." He nodded and opened the door as I made sure everything was off and left to head out.

**Chapter 23**

A month after the surgery was a rough one, but I had Mark at my side the whole way. I was slowly getting movement back into my shoulder, but it was hard, painful work to get it back, but it was worth it. I walked into the house as I was returning from a late session of my therapy. Mark had stayed behind to do a few things he wanted to get done. Whatever that meant. It was dark out and I went to reach up for a switch when I felt a large hand take mine gently. I jumped as I heard a voice. "Calm down Daicy. It's me." A candle was lit as a soft glow came forth. I sighed as I looked to Mark. "Mark my god you scared me." He chuckled a bit as he helped me with my coat. "Sorry I been waiting for you. I didn't want you to try the lights. The weather knocked the power out." I nodded as I removed my boots and looked to him. "Oh is that what happen." He nodded as he led me into the living room, a fire was slowly burning in the fire place. I followed him to sit in front of it. He placed the candle upon the coffee table as he seated himself upon the floor, leaning his back against the love seat behind him. I sat down between his legs as I leaned my head against his chest.

"How was therapy?" He asked. I sighed a bit. "Alright, I'm a bit soar but I'm alright. With each session Theri says I'm getting a bit more motion each time." He smiled as he wrapped his arms gently around me and just held me. "That's great news Daicy." I nodded a bit and sighed. "Yes it is. I appreciate you being there for me except for today Mark." He leaned his head down and laid his chin upon my shoulder. "It's been a rough one, but I'm happy to see your doing better." I turned my head as I looked to him and kissed his cheek. "We're both doing better Mark. You haven't had one nightmare in three nights. That's progress for us. That tells me, we're slowly moving on with our lives." He looks to me as he smiles a bit. "Hey that's right. I never thought about that until you mentioned it." I nodded. "Oh how's Glen doing back at the ranch?" Mark lifted his head up. "Alright. Him and the ranch hands are handling things fine. He sends his thoughts and such to you." I nodded as I settled against him. "I love you Mark. I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned his head forward and kissed the corner of my mouth. I moved a bit more as we kissed softly. It seemed like forever as we both pulled back. We just couldn't take our eyes off one another. I slowly turned in his arms and faced him as I placed my hands upon his chest. "And I love you Daicy. But I have something to tell you and ask you."

I looked to him as he spoke. I looked to him with concern as I slid my hands under his wife beater, tracing the scars that were upon his chest. "Sure Mark, what's on your mind?" I started rubbing his shoulders gently after a bit. He looked to me as I stopped. "I have something to tell you first. Just listen before you go off and start questioning me." I nodded. He sighed a bit as he looked to me and began to speak. "I made a few decisions while you were at therapy today. It has to do with us Daicy. But they're good decisions not bad ones." I nodded as I listened to him, to show I was paying attention. "When I talked to Glen back at the ranch. I made a decision that I've been thinking about for quite awhile now. I'm going to be giving up the ranch and handing it over to Glen. I rather live here where we are now. We need a fresh start and I think here's the best. Plus I love it here, nothing against where I am, in Texas. But this doesn't have the bad memories like back home. You can tell the difference." I nodded, as he continued once again. "I hope you don't hate me for making a decision like that before I talked to you about it." I shook my head as I spoke. "No I don't Mark. I respect your decision and I understand your reasons. I wouldn't mind living up here at all. It's peaceful and not many bother you here. Unless you're my neighbor, which is a rarity to see them. If this is what you want Mark, then I will go along with it. Just as long as your happy, I'm happy too." He nodded as he smiled. "I was afraid you would've been angry at me for making a decision like this without talking to you first." I shook my head once again. "No because I was going to talk to you about living here instead of at the ranch. I know it's where we met and have good memories, but there are more bad ones than good for the two of us. So I think a fresh start will do us both some good, so far it has."

He nods as he gets up and stands to his feet. "I'll be right back." I moved so he could get up to his feet. He took the candle as he walked off for a moment into the other room. "Sure Mark, just be careful, don't kill yourself in the dark." I could hear him chuckle as he walked off in the dim glow of the candle. "No worries." I nodded as I settled back against the couch and awaited his return. He came walking back as he placed the candle upon the coffee table. He leaned his hand out to me as I placed it in his as he helped me to my feet. I stood before him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked down at me. He couldn't help but keep smiling at me. I knew something was up, but what, was the question.

"Daicy you have completed me in more ways than one. But having you at my side through thick and thin, as showed me you are never going to leave. I want to be with you always and forever.." I lifted a brow to his words as he slowly removed his arm from my shoulders gently and slowly sunk to one knee before me as he held my hands in his left one, his right was sort of behind his back. I swallowed hard as I stood there, it couldn't be?

Mark looked into my eyes as he spoke. "Daicy would you do me the honors of being with me for all eternity, sticking together as we travel together through this crazy world. But letting love and our hearts lead us towards happiness which you have brought into my life. What I am trying to say is, Daicy would you marry me?" I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes at his words. I didn't know what to say at first. I was utterly speechless.

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw Mark bring his right hand into view, with a small black velvet box sitting in it. He slowly opened it with his thumb and brought it into my view. The ring was gorgeous. Gold band trimmed in white gold. It was gorgeous but elegant at the same time, but simple. Which is how I like things to be sometimes. He looked to me as I forgot to give him my answer. I looked to the ring and into his eyes. I just nodded, like a bobble head doll. "Y..Y..Yes Mark.. I will marry you." He smiled more broader than a Cheshire cat sitting on a case of gold. He slowly, gently removed the ring from the case as I placed my hand out to him. He gently slipped on the ring. It fit perfectly. I slowly lifted both my hands up and placed them on either side of his face. I slowly leaned my head forward and captured his lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. He slowly kissed me back as he wrapped my arms around me. We slowly pulled back as I wrapped my arms around him. We never let go for quite awhile. After awhile we decided to just sit in front of the fire and enjoy one another's company until sleep over took us. Then the real fun started once we hit the bedroom. I never knew how much fun you could have until you find the right person.

**Chapter 24**

We made love until the sun peaked over the mountains. I laid there in Mark's arms as he gently slept behind me. I sighed as I ran my hand up and down his right forearm, that sat in front of me. I had a lot of thoughts running through my mind. Mostly on how things ended up the way they did. I was a bad ass prison inmate with nothing to really live for. Until I was placed in a rehabilitation program that I thought was a waste of my time. It was at first because Mark was such a hard ass. Well until we both broke through one another's rock hard shell, we finally found out we were made for one another. Not to take out frustrations on, but to love and be together. I didn't realize coming to the ranch that day, that I would end up where I am now. I thought I was going to end up dead in prison or worse. I felt Mark move behind me as he slid closer to me and laid his head against my shoulder. I sighed as I snuggled down for some more sleep.

A few hours later I slowly stirred as I smelt food cooking. I slowly opened my eyes as I did feel Mark behind me. He opened his eyes and looked to me. "Who's cooking?" He asked with a groggy voice. I yawned as I looked to him. "I don't know. Were you expecting company?" He shook his head as we both decided to get up and investigate. I got dressed into a pair of shorts and a Philly Eagles football jersey. Mark slipped on a pair of black sweat pants and grabbed a shirt on the way out to the kitchen. "I thought you two would never get up." I jumped at the voice as I turned the corner as Mark stopped in his foot steps. "Glen.. What are you doing here? I thought you were at the ranch." Mark commented as he put on his black Harley Davidson shirt. I came into view as I walked into the kitchen and seated myself at the counter upon a stool. "Nice to see you too Glen.." I grumbled. Glen turned around and served up a late breakfast to us. "I let myself in, I hope you didn't mind." I shook my head. "No I don't but like Mark asked What are you doing here?" Glen placed a plate in front of himself and sat on the other side as we dug into the food. Glen looked to the two of us.

"I gave up the ranch to Kenneth. I can't take the stress and such anymore. I found a place up here the last time I was up here with you Mark. I live about 5 miles down the street from here." I looked to him. "You bought the old Hendersen place?" He nodded. Mark shook his head. "So you did do what you said you wanted to do hm?" Glen nodded. "That's right. Just didn't feel right being at the ranch without you there. You either Daicy. Just didn't feel the same I guess." I nodded as I reached my hand over and placed it upon Glen's. "No need to explain Glen. We both understand your decision. Now only thing we have to do is get your gear out off the property and up here. Both of you I mean." Mark nodded as I let Glen's hand go. "Good point Daicy.." Mark said as he chowed down on some toast. I shrugged a bit. "I got some gear already in the truck outside.

Kenneth and a few of the hands are bringing up the rest this afternoon." Glen commented. I lifted a brow. "Really?"

He nodded as he looked to Mark. "You told her didn't you? Mark stopped as he looked to Glen and then me. "Yes I told her about giving you the ranch, but not on bringing my gear up here yet. Not until now that is." I sighed as I shook my head. "It's alright Mark. We live here now, so it's alright. There's plenty of space for everything. Even if you wanted to bring your horse up Mark. You can.. Plenty of room." Mark nodded as he finished up breakfast. I slowly got up as I headed to take a shower as the guys cleaned up the kitchen. I finished my shower as Mark walked past me in just a towel. "Didn't want to join me?" I asked. He stopped and looked to me. "I didn't think of it sorry Daicy. I took a shower down the hallway.. How about I make it up to you tonight?" I nodded as I placed on my black American Choppers sweat shirt. "I'm holding you to that promise." Mark nodded as he gathered his clothes and got dressed. I chuckled as I headed out of the room and downstairs to do some chores. Glen unpacked some of Mark's gear from the truck he had and they got it into the house.

I stood there as the ranch hands brought the rest of Mark's stuff from the ranch and into the house and back out to the barn. The ranch hands did bring Mark's horses up for him, gear and all. I had to help in the barn, getting things together for them. Glen came walking in as I was finishing up with the hay. "Daicy.. You better come out here... Mark says you have to handle this for him.. He's busy somewhere else." I nodded as I walked out of the last occupied stall in the barn, and out to the trailer. Glen and I unlocked the trailer gently as Black Death poked his head out. "My God... Black Death..." Mark came walking around from the front of the trailer. "I thought you would like to have him here, instead of being sold. Kenneth can't handle him." I looked to Mark as I petted Black's head. "I thought you got rid of him.." Mark shook his head. "No just worked with him at night in the corral. He's a great horse, plus he helped you save me that day. I owe this horse my life." I nodded as I led Black out of the trailer and out onto the snow covered grass. He settled down once he got use to the snow under his hooves. I led him into the barn and placed him into a stall to feed. I locked it up and closed up the barn and walked back out, dusting myself off in the process. Mark came walking over and picked me up from behind, I was almost to the house. "Oh my god.. Mark.. Put me down." The guys had all gone to Glen's for the night already. Mark carried me inside and ended up stripping as we kissed passionately. There was a clothes trail leading the way to the bedroom, where Mark kept his promise, he did make it up to me that night.

I sighed as we laid in one another's arms after a long session of love making. We ended up on the floor in front of a roaring fire in the fire place. We were covered with a blanket. Mark had a pillow propped up behind his head as he laid there with his eyes closed. I laid there with my head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was sweet music to my ears. Thoughts ran through my head once again on how we met and how fate finally gave us both a kick in the ass, to finally realizing how much we were meant for one another. I knew the ranch was hell and heaven mixed into one. But we decided to leave it, cause that's what it ended up being. Hell one moment, heaven the next. But being here on my home ranch, was a better thing. A fresh clean start to a new journey together.

Mark slowly moved as he had fallen asleep behind me as I was laying on my side facing the fire. I was watching the flames, dance upon the burning wood. I slowly closed my eyes as Mark draped his arm over me and held me tight against him as he slept. I must give him a bit of security now that we were both on the mend. I sighed as I snuggled into him and let myself drift off to sleep within his arms. Even though I thought the ranch was hell, I ended up on the heaven side of it. Which I never thought I would be in ever again, until a certain someone came along and enriched my life and broke a barrier that needed to be taken down. Which happen for the both of us. We both did 180 turns and found one another. That was the best part of finding the ranch of heaven and hell.

End


End file.
